Mi nuevo destino, el ojo del milenario
by luxie-chan
Summary: ha pasado tiempo desde la batalla contra hades. El mundo ha cambiado. Tal vez la mayor batalla que tengan que enfrentar sea el aceptar su nuevo destino y, sobre todo, el volver a encontrar la felicidad
1. prólogo

Hola, este es mi primer fic de saint seiya, uno de mis animes favoritos, y espero que les guste. Quisiera aclarar que este fic se me ocurrió al leer "las crónicas de los doce ángeles", y también aviso que Doom Sorcerer me permitió tomar prestadas algunas ideas de su fic (el cual por cierto recomiendo a los que les gustan los fics de este tipo) sólo que con varias diferencias y mezcladas con las mías propias, aunque es posible que se parezcan mucho en varias situaciones.

Espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiéndola.

**PRÓLOGO**

Ha pasado un año desde la última batalla contra hades, todo parecía indicar que los enfrentamientos habían acabado, pues las diferentes órdenes que aún quedaban y luchaban por el bien y la justicia se habían restablecido y la paz finalmente llegaba al planeta. Los pocos guerreros de la diosa Athena que seguían vivos siguieron con sus vidas, e incluso varios de ellos habían empezado a formar sus propias familias. Sin embargo…nunca pensaron que su felicidad terminaría a tan sólo dos años de haber empezado, pues una nueva crisis azotó al planeta entero.

Todo comenzó gracias a una organización secreta conocida como "Chronos", la cual fue fundada en Haití, y desde ese momento su poder fue creciendo poco a poco, empezaron con sus planes en contra del resto de la humanidad desde el anonimato. Al ver que los guardianes de la paz se sentían confiados con respecto a la situación del mundo y a siete años desde su fundación, comenzaron a actuar de forma más marcada, logrando llevar al mundo a una tercera Guerra Mundial, la cual lograron gracias a sus influencias en varios gobiernos y creando ataques aún más serios de los que realizaban en contra la humanidad desde las sombras. Finalmente, cuando la guerra estalló, aplicaron su golpe final, y, utilizando la guerra como disfraz, fueron eliminando las pocas órdenes que seguían en pie, hasta que sólo quedó una, la más difícil de destruir: la orden Atheniense. Los santos y las amazonas que aún quedaban fueron atacados sorpresivamente en el santuario, aunque lograron resistir la nueva guerra por dos años. Dos largos años luchando, tratando de mantenerse en pie por la seguridad de la humanidad, pero tristemente, al final sólo quedaron cuatro. De los diez caballeros que quedaban y de las tres últimas amazonas, solo cuatro lograron sobrevivir.

Incluso su diosa fue acabada por sus adversarios. A pesar de haber ganado finalmente, los cuatro se dieron cuenta de que ya nada iba a ser como antes, siendo uno de ellos el más afectado psicológicamente por la situación que estaban viviendo.

Adonde quiera que mirara, lo único que podía ver eran cuerpos, los cuerpos sin vida de los que alguna vez fueran sus amigos y hermanos de armas que ahora yacían en el campo junto a los enemigos contra los que luchaban desde hace dos años, y los restos del que otrora fuera el santuario de Athena. Con dificultad, fue poniéndose en pie y, a pesar del dolor de sus heridas, una sensación de alivio se fue apoderando de él al saber que habían vuelto a ganar.

Un ligero llanto cerca de él hizo que volteara a buscar el origen, deteniéndose en las figuras arrodilladas de dos de sus tres únicos compañeros que seguían con vida, quienes estaban llorando a sus camaradas caídos. Pero cuando comenzó a buscar con la mirada al tercero, un ligero quejido de dolor le distrajo de su tarea, y al ver el origen del sonido el alivio que sentía se convirtió en miedo, sus pies lo guiaron hacia el cuerpo mortalmente herido que se encontraba tendido boca abajo a unos metros de él. Con el corazón en la boca, al llegar, se arrodilló junto a éste con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas, las cuales aumentaron al voltear el cuerpo y alzarlo un poco, acunándolo en sus brazos, y trató de hacer reaccionar a la chica.

-June, vamos june, abre los ojos, ¡Despierta, por favor!- El chico le retiró unos mechones rubios que caían en su rostro lleno de cortes y varios golpes de gravedad. La chica, comenzó a reaccionar, y con mucho trabajo fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos, cuando pudo reconocer a la persona que la sostenía, le regaló una triste sonrisa.

-Lo siento.-fue lo primero que le dijo, y cerró sus ojos momentáneamente por un dolor en sus vientre- Lo siento… creo que no voy a lograrlo, Shun.

-¡No hables! Vas a ponerte bien, june. Por favor, resiste.- La rubia cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo ya no tengo salvación, amor. Ya es muy tarde para mí.

-deja de decir estupideces. Te vas a curar, y cuando lo hagas, formaremos una familia, ¡ya verás!- el chico trataba por todos los medios aferrarse a esa vana esperanza, aunque más que nada, no quería aceptar que la persona que más amaba se iría. Simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

-Realmente me gustaría que eso sucediera, pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que eso sólo es un sueño, un sueño que ya nunca podremos cumplirlo. Ganamos, ganamos esta batalla, y me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado para poder disfrutar de una vida nueva y verdadera.- Un nuevo dolor provocó un gemido fuerte, que le interrumpió

-June…no puedes morir, june, eres lo único que me impulsa a seguir adelante. Mi hermano, es seguro que Ikki está muerto. No te vayas tú también.- Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los orbes azules de la chica

- Lo lamento, de veras que lo siento, pero mi vida no durará por mucho tiempo más. Shun…quiero que me prometas algo.

-Lo que quieras. Sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-Entonces…prométeme que vas a salir adelante, por favor, es lo único que te pido. Quiero que sigas con tu vida y que seas feliz, cariño

-June…- La cara del peliverde comenzaba a mojarse de lágrimas. June fue subiendo lentamente una de sus manos hacia el rostro de su novio, para regalarle una caricia, la última. Antes de que retirara su mano, shun posó la suya sobre la de su amada, renuente a dejarla ir.

-Si no me lo prometes, no podré morir en paz, cielo.

-Te…- su voz se quebró un poco- Te lo prometo, linda.

-Te amo, shun. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré, aunque mi alma ya no esté aquí. Mi corazón siempre fue tuyo, yo siempre te pertenecí, siempre.

-Yo también te amo, june. Tú eres todo para mí, eres mi vida, la luz de mis ojos. Te amo tanto que me hubiera gustado estar contigo siempre. Que fueras mi esposa. Y por eso mismo te lo prometo.

-Gracias- lentamente acercó sus labios hacia los de su amado para fundirlos finalmente en un suave beso de despedida. Al sentir esos dulces labios contra los suyos, Shun cerró sus ojos y profundizó el contacto. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, la mano de la ojiazul perdió su fuerza, pero fue sostenida fuertemente por la del joven.- Adiós, shun, espero que realmente cumplas tu promesa. Yo estaré contigo en tu corazón. Te amo.- Y con estas últimas palabras, sus ojos se cerraron finalmente, entregándose al sueño eterno de la muerte. El ojiesmeralda lloraba fuertemente la muerte de su amor, descargando en esas lágrimas amargas su dolor, sintiendo que su alma se desgarraba y sus ganas de vivir lo abandonaron. Apretó fuertemente contra su pecho el cuerpo inerte de la que fuera su novia, mientras que una ligera llovizna se dejaba caer sobre el lugar.

Parecía que el cielo también lloraba la desgracia del chico y la muerte de grandes guerreros. Tres espectadores observaban la escena en silencio, conmovidos por la tristeza del más joven de ellos, y pasados unos minutos en silencio por las almas de sus hermanos y hermanas caídos, uno de ellos se fue acercando lentamente hacia su amigo, quien no se dio cuenta de su presencia, y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Es hora de irnos, shun- y con estas palabras, lo separó cuidadosamente del cuerpo de la rubia y lo levantó. Shun puso resistencia, pero tenía tan pocas fuerzas y estaba tan afectado que le fue fácil al otro jalarlo hasta el lugar donde los otros des les esperaban. La única chica del grupo, le dedicó una mirada llena de entendimiento y dolor compartido, mientras ayudaba a su compañero con él.

-¿Qué haremos, Hyoga?

-Sinceramente no lo sé, Shaina. Pienso que debemos buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche, y luego veremos.- Con un asentimiento, los cuatro dieron una media vuelta y se alejaron del lugar en busca de un nuevo camino.

Lamentablemente no avanzaron ni un kilómetro cuando una nueva voz los detuvo.

-Así que, ustedes son los únicos que sobrevivieron, ¿huh? Quién lo diría- Un enmascarado les salió al paso. Por la falta de luz, ninguno logró distinguirle bien, aunque los cuatro se tensaron al sentir un aura diferente a todas las que habían conocido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?- El chico de cabello castaño claro se adelantó a formular la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de sus compañeros. Pronto, se vieron rodeados por cincuenta sombras de hombres encapuchados, quienes, segundos después, dejaron al descubierto otro tanto de armas de fuego.

-Sus vidas.- Fue como una señal, pues los encapuchados se lanzaron pronto sobre los chicos, quienes fueron separados y comenzaron a defenderse como podían. Shun fue alcanzado por el que parecía ser el líder, que estaba en una clara ventaja, no sólo numérica, sino por la clara escases de fuerza y de voluntad que el peliverde presentaba.

-Veo que la muerte de tu noviecita te afectó de más, ¿eh? No te preocupes, que yo haré que ambos se vuelvan a ver… ¡pero en el infierno!- Ante tales palabras, la sangre de Shun hirvió en sus venas, y antes de que el hombre alcanzara a golpearle, una energía muy diferente al cosmos le rodeó, despertada por su furia y ante la atónita mirada de todos los que lo rodeaban.

-¡ESTO YA ES DEMASIADO! ¡NO VUELVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE ELLA!-. Y antes de saber lo que ocurría, liberó una enorme onda de esa misma energía, misma que bastó para acabar con todos sus enemigos, dejando únicamente a aquellos que estaban a varios metros de él, y al líder. Después de esa impresionante liberación de poder, sus piernas comenzaron a fallar, su cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que de un momento a otro se iba a desmayar.

Cuando finalmente todo se le puso negro, lo último que sintió, antes de perder totalmente la consciencia, fueron unos suaves y delicados brazos que lo sostuvieron -antes de caer totalmente a piso- , y a una lejana voz familiar gritando su nombre con alarma.

Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo. Trataré de subir el primer capítulo cuando lo tenga listo, tal vez en unas dos semanas.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan.

Cuídense, les mando un saludo.

Nos leemos después.


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 EL INICIO DE NUESTRO NUEVO DESTINO, EL DESPERTAR DEL OJO DEL MILENARIO

_-¿Cuánto tiempo más permanecerá así?_

_-Ya te lo dije, y te lo vuelvo a repetir: no lo sé._

_-¿¡cómo que no lo sabes! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!_

_-En primer lugar no tienes ninguna autoridad para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer, y en segunda, ya hice todo lo que pude, el resto depende de él._

_-ella tiene razón, amigo, será mejor que te tranquilices - esas voces sonaban cerca, y a la vez lejos. Trató de moverse, pero un fuerte cansancio no lo dejó._

_- ¡Miren! Está despertando_

_-¡Shun! Despierta, vamos, ¡despierta, amigo!-Al abrir sus ojos, una fuerte luz le golpeó, obligándolo a cerrarlos momentáneamente. Cuando los volvió a abrir, pudo percibir varias sombras borrosas, una de ellas muy cerca de su rostro. La voz que escuchaba se le hizo muy familiar, y cuando finalmente pudo enfocar bien su vista, lo primero que vio enfrente de él fueron unos hermosos ojos color magenta, que lo miraban con preocupación. Sin embargo, y antes de poder articular palabra, un nuevo dolor hizo que todo volviera a ponerse negro, _

_-¡Shun…!_

__

-¡SHUN!- el grito logró despertarle totalmente, sacándolo bruscamente del recuerdo con el que llevaba soñando desde hace varias noches atrás. El chico se sentó totalmente alarmado, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y que el culpable de despertarlo lo miraba parado junto a su cama con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-vaya, hasta que despiertas. No pensé que fueras perezoso.

-No soy perezoso, y a todo esto… ¿qué haces aquí?

-lo siento, pero como no llegabas a la reunión, el Mayor pensó que se te había olvidado qué día es hoy y me mandó a buscarte- Finalizó el chico con una mirada un tanto seria.

-Ya veo, pues dile que no espere que vaya, no tengo ganas.- con un suspiro, el otro joven se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes darle una pequeña mirada de resignación a su compañero, quien ya se encontraba parado y dispuesto a cambiarse.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Y es que…el mundo había cambiado totalmente. Luego de que finalmente terminara la Tercera Guerra Mundial, "Chronos" había logrado sus principales objetivos, pues la guerra había terminado con la mayor parte de la humanidad. Hubo varias ciudades de los cinco continentes que aún se mantenían en pie, aunque con la caída de los gobiernos de sus respectivos países, habían terminado en una especie de desconcierto, pues el miedo, el desconcierto y la confusión prevalecieron desde el inicio. Y a pesar de todo, "Chronos" aún no habían terminado con sus planes, pues cuando empezó con sus batallas para apoderarse de aquellos pueblos y ciudades que milagrosamente habían sobrevivido, un nuevo grupo surgió para evitarlo. Este grupo se llamaba a sí mismo: La orden del Sexto Sol, aunque al no estar totalmente formada –pues apenas y tenía tan sólo a seis integrantes, contando al líder- no pudo hacer mucho, excepto tratar de salvar todas las personas que pudieran antes de que sus pueblos fueran esclavizados por Chronos.

Los que pudieron ser ayudados por Los del Sexto Sol se trasladaron junto con ellos a lo que alguna vez fue Irlanda, aunque desde que comenzaron a transformarla en un nuevo lugar, cambiaron su nombre por el de…Roxwind "La Ciudad plateada", la nueva base para los nuevos guardianes del mundo. La orden del Sexto Sol conformada por el líder, un hombre al que le decían Mayor y del que no se sabía nada; los otros dos líderes, aunque de menor importancia, se conocían como Primer Concejal y Segundo Concejal. Estos tres hombres habían fundado la orden para cuando fuera necesitada, teniendo a su servicio a otras veinte personas apenas; y cuando habían conseguido encontrar a tres de los elegidos cuando tuvieron que actuar.

El Sexto Sol, logró terminar de construir Roxwind en dos años de trabajo, con la ayuda de las personas a las que pudieron rescatar, y gracias a su tecnología totalmente nueva. Desde que comenzaron con su tarea, buscaban a los elegidos restantes para finalmente tener a la orden completa y concentrarse en sus nuevos objetivos: Rescatar a los prisioneros del nuevo imperio de Chronos, mantener a su nuevo hogar a salvo de ellos, tratar de mantener a salvo a las pocas ciudades que aún no habían sido conquistadas por Chronos, y evitar que la meta final de éste fuera completada.

Esto dejaba al mundo dividido: la mayor parte del continente euro-asiático se convirtió en el nuevo imperio oscuro, gobernado por Chronos y desde donde el mal se expandía poco a poco; por otro lado estaba Roxwind, desde donde el Sexto Sol comenzaba a actuar para vencer a Chronos; las ciudades independientes, que fueron lideradas por nuevos gobernantes, algunos de ellos miembros del Sexto Sol, y que estaban alrededor del mundo y separadas entre sí; y finalmente el mundo salvaje, aquel que era gobernado por los animales y las plantas,- no sólo los que se salvaron de la fauna y flora conocida por la humanidad, sino también por seres que el hombre creía inexistentes o mitológicos y otros que ni siquiera formaban parte de los mitos y leyendas, provenientes de lugares que nadie excepto el líder de Chronos y un integrante del Sexto Sol conocían- y que se componía de los bosques, selvas, desiertos y mares que lentamente se recuperaban.

Los elegidos para ser los nuevos guardianes tenían poderes que eran fácilmente reconocidos por el Mayor y sus dos Concejales, eran trece, y se conocían como La Guardia Nocturna: los Cazadores. Los primeros tres fueron encontrados y entrenados antes y durante la primera mitad del primer año de guerra, mientras que aceptaban a nuevos integrantes y encontraron a los demás a finales del último año de la guerra. Los últimos cuatro apenas y pudieron ser salvados de terminar a manos de Chronos, tres de ellos aceptaron después de varios días de estar insistiendo, y uno de ellos habló por él y por el cuarto, quien llevaba tres meses inconsciente luego de un pequeño accidente. Cuando éste finalmente despertó, al principio se mostró renuente y desconfiado, pero poco a poco logró adaptarse a su nuevo destino. Fue así como la orden del Sexto Sol se completó, lista para comenzar con su misión…

Pero…eso tendría que esperar, pues ese día para Roxwind era un día de celebración, pues en ese mismo día se cumplían tres años desde que la guerra había terminado, y además de que Roxwind tendría de regreso a algunos de sus protectores, los cuales se había ausentado por un año y nueve meses cumpliendo con una misión. Y lo más impresionante sería que el Primer concejal había anunciado que para ese día, tendría lugar un eclipse lunar a la media noche, algo que la gente habitante de Roxwind no había visto por años-la gran mayoría nunca- y ese eclipse sería el momento cumbre del festival… en fin, era un día lleno de felicidad y alegría, pero para uno de los cazadores, ese día en especial no quería ser parte de la celebración, pues se cumplían tres años desde la muerte de la persona más amada por él.

-Tres años, tres años desde que te fuiste, june, y realmente mi vida se ha vuelto muy diferente. Si supieras cuánto te extraño…- ya no valía la pena pensar en eso, así que decidió apurarse en arreglarse para poder hablar con el Mayor.

Cuando salió de su cuarto, le sorprendió un poco el que no hubiera casi nadie en los pasillos del Palacio, aunque considerando la fecha, era de esperarse. Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta del jardín, que abarcaba desde la entrada del palacio, rodeando el palacio, hasta colindar con el bosque de atrás, observó silenciosamente a los que arreglaban la zona para la fiesta, arreglando mesas, acomodando adornos y preparando la comida, y no tuvo ninguna duda de que los habitantes de Roxwind también deberían estarse preparando, pues desde su posición pudo notar perfectamente a las personas que iban atareadas pasando por ahí.

-_**Tranquilo, shun, tal vez puedas convencer al Mayor de que te deje faltar al festival de aniversario. Aunque sinceramente lo dudo...**__- _Shun bufó un poco al considerar esa opción, pues desde que despertara luego de la muerte de su novia, se había encerrado en sí mismo, maldiciendo el día en el que se convirtió en un caballero, simplemente ya no era el mismo. Y no sólo por su actitud, su físico también había cambiado, era más alto que antes y ya no estaba tan delgado, su musculatura había aumentado también y sus facciones ya no eran tan delicadas, dándole un aire más varonil, aunque no por eso dejaba de atraer la atención femenina, incluso había aumentado, si eso era posible.

-Veo que ya te levantaste, shun, me alegro. Oye, ¿por qué no nos ayudas un poco con los arreglos?- Bueno, tal vez su cambio de actitud evitaba que los otros Cazadores trataran de hacer amistad con él, pero algunos de ellos no se rendían, como el joven que le hablaba acercándose a él- Digo, si no estás muy ocupado.-Finalizó su propuesta con una sonrisa parecida a las que antes él mismo ofrecía.

-No lo creo, Hinata, además, tal vez no esté presente, gracias-Su voz denotaba indiferencia, algo ya muy común en él. Hinata alzó los hombros una vez y se fue a terminar lo que estaba haciendo. Suspirando, retomó su camino. Cuando llegó finalmente a la puerta del cuarto donde el Mayor atendía sus asuntos, lugar que le recordaba vagamente a la sala del patriarca del destruido santuario de Athena, escuchó que el hombre hablaba con alguien, cuya voz se le hizo remotamente familiar. No le tomó importancia y decidió interrumpir, pues necesitaba expresarle su deseo cuanto antes

-Mayor, tengo que decirle al…- Dejó su frase inconclusa, y abrió los ojos en un claro gesto de asombro. Su interrupción llamó la atención de las personas que estaban dentro, una de ellas era el Mayor, pero las otras dos le eran desconocidas, hasta que chocó con el rostro de la más alta. El color de sus ojos era el de un magenta realmente hermoso, en contraste con el cabello tan negro como la noche, con destellos morados que combinaban armoniosamente, dándole un toque misterioso, elegante y seductor al mismo tiempo. Pero fueron sus ojos los que más le llamaron la atención, y la mirada preocupada que le lanzó la chica fue lo que le hizo recordar los sueños que tenía desde hace una semana, golpeándolo una verdad hasta ahora desconocida: -_E-entonces…¡No fue un sueño! Los ojos que vi la primera vez que desperté…eran de ella-_ Y hubo algo más, algo que sólo la chica notó, una sensación de que ambos tenían un mismo destino, que la hicieron retroceder levemente –_no puede ser… ¿acaso él también es un…?- _El Mayor interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos jóvenes.

-Ah, Shun, no esperaba que vinieras, ven, pasa. –notó rápidamente las miradas de ambos hacia el otro y sonrió levemente.-Oh, permíteme presentarte, chico. Shun, ella es Luxiana, al igual que tú y tus compañeros es una Cazadora, sólo que por ciertos motivos no ha estado aquí, por eso nunca la habías visto. Luxiana, él es shun, también es un Cazador, aunque creo que ya lo conociste, ¿no?- La chica sonrió enigmáticamente

-Sí, creo que ya tuve el placer de conocerle, aunque no personalmente. Bueno, Mayor, yo me retiro, que creo que alguien necesita hablar con usted. Vente, Saúl, vamos a tu nueva habitación.- Solo entonces, el peliverde reaccionó y frunció un poco el ceño ante las palabras de Luxiana, y al mirar un poco hacia abajo, descubrió que la otra persona era un niño pequeño, con un aspecto alerta y temeroso, escondido detrás de Luxiana y analizándolo, como si en cualquier momento él fuera a brincarle encima para comérselo. El niño tomó fuertemente la mano de la chica, lo que le hizo pensar a Shun que tal vez eran hermanos.

-Espera, Luxiana, Shun si piensas faltar al festival, no creas que te dejaré, es una oportunidad para que puedas convivir con otras personas, aparte de tus amigos. Y además, tu presencia es necesaria, para que nuestra gente vea por primera vez a sus guardianes completos y que sepa que ustedes los defienden con gusto.- Le dio al peliverde una sonrisa paternal y comprensiva, que hizo que el chico se frustrara aún más e intentara replicar. Como adivinando sus pensamientos, el Mayor habló primero, evitando que el ojiesmeralda hablara- Ya que estas aquí, ¿por qué no acompañas a tu nueva compañera y a su acompañante a sus habitaciones? Tal vez así se conozcan mejor y se vuelvan amigos.

-Pero señor…

-Pero nada, bueno, ¿Qué esperan? Váyanse y prepárense para esta noche.- Y con un gesto de la mano, hizo que los tres jóvenes se fueran de su despacho.

-Tal parece que hablaba en serio, eh…- la joven le dio una amable sonrisa a su compañero, tratando de recordar su nombre-Shun, ¿cierto?-un asentimiento desinteresado- bueno, como ya escuchaste, mi nombre es Luxiana, pero puedes decirme Lux, y este niño se llama Saúl, aunque no se llama así realmente- Comenzaron a caminar, se notaba que la ojimagenta era de muchas palabras, y su personalidad le recordaba a June, cosa que lo molestó mucho, pues para él, el recuerdo de June era algo sumamente sagrado y querido.- claro que, no esperes que te lo diga. Oye, ¿conoces a los otros Cazadores?-un asentimiento aunque molesto. Saúl fue el único que se dio cuenta de esto, y se alejó un poco de aquel hombre que le daba escalofríos.

-Lux, lux- la voz del pequeño era muy tímida y suave, sumado al hecho de que la chica trataba de entablar conversación con el otro joven para conocerlo mejor, provocando que la aludida sólo lo volteara a ver cuando el niño le jaló de la orilla de su blusa.

-Eh, ¿Qué pasa, Saúl?- el niño le miró a los ojos suplicante, y la joven se dio cuenta de que la persona que los acompañaba le daba miedo a su pequeño encargo. Con un suspiro y una sonrisa tranquilizante revolvió los cabellos negros de Saúl, dándole una punzada de dolor a Shun, quien vio en ese pequeño gesto a su querido hermano mayor, de quien ya había perdido las esperanzas de verlo otra vez, al menos con vida, y eso sólo lo frustró aún más.-Está bien, está bien. Oh, mira, ya hemos llegado.- Shun alzó la vista y se encontró con que la dichosa recámara era la que estaba junto a la de Hyoga, la cual estaba frente a la de él, algo que no le agradó demasiado.

-Bien, ya que estas aquí, sólo te diré que no esperes a que yo sea tu amigo es más, ni siquiera me molestes ¿de acuerdo?, mi cuarto es ese, el de ahí, pero no me gusta que entren en él. Adiós- Con esta seca despedida se dio media vuelta, para poder buscar a Hyoga o a Jabú, y poder desahogarse con alguno de ellos.

-¡Espera! ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- tal vez la búsqueda de sus amigos tardaría un poco más

-A que yo no soporto a la gente, y menos cuando hablan tanto como tú, ¿sí? E incluso eso es sorprendente, ¿cómo es posible que seas tan parlanchina?- Esto sólo logró enfurecer a Luxiana

-pues perdóneme por no saberlo, señor me-creo-mucho. Yo sólo trataba de ser amable.

-No necesito tu amabilidad, muchas gracias.

-¡Bien! Sólo espero no tener que ver tu cara en el festival de aniversario

-Lo mismo digo

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!- Dándose de nuevo la media vuelta, se encerró en su habitación. Luxiana tenía los ojos entre furiosos y dolidos, y Saúl no sabía qué había pasado, pero la sentía a _**ella**_, sentía que, al igual que la pelinegra, estaba furiosa.

-Pero quién se cree ese imbécil de pacotilla para decirme con quién ser amable, ¿parlanchina? ¿Parlanchina yo? Ja, se nota que no conoce a Hinata.-suspirando- en fin, vente, Saúl, que quiero enseñarte mi cuarto.-Y abrió la puerta de su querida habitación. Saúl se asombró de que fuera grande, contaba con una cama doble muy cómoda, que estaba debajo de una ventana que daba al jardín y parte del bosque, una pequeña biblioteca, cuya puerta estaba en la esquina derecha al lado de su cama, el suelo estaba cubierto de una alfombra roja, las cortinas a juego, y un baño de mármol en la puerta de la pared izquierda, enfrente de la puerta de la biblioteca, un escritorio y el ropero, ambos rústicos, le daban un toque acogedor. Había una chimenea antigua justo a un lado y enfrente de la entrada y una mecedora y dos sillas enfrente de ésta.

-¿Te gusta? Este lugar es muy antiguo, y este cuarto estaba cerrado cuando comenzamos a reconstruir el lugar, me gustó tanto el estilo que le rogué al Mayor que me permitiera dormir aquí, y me dijo que sí. El baño necesitaba unos cuantos arreglos, pero todo parece indicar que alguien importante dormía aquí.

-Es hermoso, Lux, y a Vivian y Lancelot también les gusta.- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Luxiana, no pudo menos que enternecerse y sonreír también, pues el pequeño casi nunca sonreía. –Me alegra que te sientas bien aquí. Yo opino que mejor empecemos a desempacar y a arreglarnos para el festival, y adivina… ¡en la media noche pasará un eclipse lunar! ¿No es grandioso?- El niño amplió su sonrisa-Sí, sí lo es.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hyoga se dirigía con rapidez al cuarto de su hermanito, hace siete minutos que había sentido su cosmos alterarse levemente, pero, lo suficiente como para preocuparse por cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él. Al llegar, entró sin pedir permiso.

-¡Shun! ¿Por qué estabas tan alterado?- El peliverde al ver a Hyoga, se tranquilizó un poco. Y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. A diferencia de la de Luxiana, las recámaras de los demás habían sido remodeladas por completo, al igual que la ciudad en sí, dando paso a un lugar moderno, aunque igual de grande. No tenía ventanas, pero Shun no lo necesitaba. La cama era individual, el suelo era de azulejos y contaba con iluminación eléctrica de calidad, con una luz de color blanco que iluminaba el espacio completamente. El cuarto era verde pasto con los azulejos azul cielo. La mesita de noche era de madera, y contaba con un portarretratos plateado con una foto de Shun, June, Ikki y sus demás amigos, la cual se habían tomado siete meses antes del inicio de la Tercera Guerra Mundial

-Nada, Hyoga, una chica loca que acabo de conocer.

-¿una chica?

-Sí, una chica irritante y molesta. –el rubio negó con la cabeza, divertido. De pronto, quiso conocer a la susodicha.

-¿Por qué lo dices? No será que… ¿te habrá gustado?

- No digas estupideces, es sólo que… me recuerda un poco a June. O me la recordó cuando habló conmigo por primera vez, pero luego me di cuenta de que es muy diferente. Es muy habladora y me irritó mucho el que quisiera conocerme mejor, no la soporto.- Finalizó viendo a los ojos a su mejor amigo, quien siempre le dio su apoyo, y le ayudaba en todo.

-Vaya, y… ¿cuándo tendré el gusto de conocerla?- Mirada matadora- ok, ok, no la conoceré. Pero aun así, tienes que venir al festival, al menos para divertirnos, hace muchos años que no hacemos algo así, mínimo deberíamos ser felices hoy, sólo por hoy, Shun. Piénsalo. Mañana volveremos a nuestras rutinas y nos prepararemos para devolverle al mundo la paz y la luz de la que no han disfrutado por años, pero tan sólo hoy actuemos como personas normales.- Shun suspiró. Odiaba que su amigo de la infancia repitiera las mismas palabras que él alguna vez le dedicó a su hermano mayor, lo que le llenó de tristeza, pero aun así aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Bien, será mejor que te cambies, ya casi es la hora.- Y dejó solo a su amigo para que se cambiara a gusto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar muy lejos de Roxwind, en el corazón del llamado Reino Negro, dos hombres y un ser inquietante se dirigían a una pequeña colina. Uno de los hombres, un señor de treinta y nueve años preparaba un telescopio, apuntándolo hacia el cielo. El ser, que era de color azul oscuro, con cabellos enmarañados y largos, de un metro de alto, encorvado, con los ojos rojos, una boca de donde sobresalían los colmillos inferiores, zarpas con tres garras enormes por pies, brazos largos hasta la rodilla, con cinco garras de felino y vestido con harapos, le ayudaba poniendo varias rocas enormes en las posiciones en las que el señor le indicaba. El otro hombre, alto, albino y ojos color negro, de unos cuarenta y dos años, se paseaba impaciente.

-Pronto, muy pronto podremos llevar a cabo nuestra tarea final. No te preocupes, Dead Skull, pronto te encontraré y juntos lo despertaremos. Pero primero, debemos localizar y recuperar a nuestro pequeño ratoncillo y a nuestra pequeña guía.- Parecía hablar consigo mismo, y la carcajada que lanzó preocupó un poco al otro hombre.

-Paciencia, mi señor, ya pronto será la media noche. Y obtendremos su localización.

-Más te vale que sepamos donde está hoy mismo, mi querido doctor porque… ¿no querrás que tus hijos sufran las consecuencias, no? Agradece que te estoy dando otra oportunidad de salvar a tus cinco retoños… espera, me equivoco, uno de ellos morirá pronto, mil disculpas por contar…la, jajajaja- El líder de Chronos imponía terror entre sus esclavos. El ser, que era un Orco, secundó a su señor, y con una sonrisa malvada, atrapó a un inocente pajarillo para devorarlo, dejando que la sangre de su víctima chorreara por su boca, mezclándose con su saliva y asqueando al pobre señor. –O vamos, doctor Arme, si hasta mi pequeño amigo entiende a lo que me refiero, si yo fuera usted, aceptaría tranquilamente la muerte de mi hija más preciada.- Con una sonrisa sarcástica, se alejó, para que Arme pudiera terminar con su trabajo.

-Listo, señor, ahora sólo falta esperar a que el eclipse comience.

-Bien, esperemos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Saúl miraba por la ventana, a la espera de que su "hermana" saliera del baño. Un aire frío en su espalda y en el reflejo, pudo ver a una vieja muñeca victoriana que estaba en la mecedora. El pelinegro se acercó a la muñeca y la abrazó.- Vivian, tengo un muy mal presentimiento. Tengo miedo, Vivian, mucho miedo. Quiero confiar en Luxiana, pero tengo la sensación de que algo malo le pasará a ella, y no quiero, no quiero que ella me abandone también.- Luxiana estaba de espaldas a ambos, y sólo pudo retener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, Saúl, yo nunca te abandonaré. Es una promesa- Saúl se separó de Vivian, y se quedó boquiabierto al ver a su "hermana": La chica se había dejado el cabello suelto, que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, con una diadema plateada con una pequeña flor, y su flequillo normalmente tapándole gran parte de su ojo izquierdo, lucía totalmente arreglado y sujeto con unos pasadores, dejando su ojo al descubierto. Como era un día especial, decidió vestirse con una blusa de manga larga roja, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, con los bordes negros, un pantalón de mezclilla gris entubado, unos zapatos de tacón negros, y una pañoleta también plateada en el cuello, dándole un toque refinado. Se había maquillado, pero sólo lo necesario, llevaba los labios de un color muy suave y natural, más que nada era brillo, una suave capa de maquillaje realzando su tez blanca y utilizó rímel para darle mayor profundidad a sus ojos. Se veía hermosa. Saúl sonrió. –Lux, cualquiera diría que vas a una cita- la chica se sonrojó, pues la verdad se había arreglado pensando en alguien en especial.

-qué cosas dices, Saúl. Sabes que antes que los sentimientos, está nuestra misión.-Le sonrió y luego miró el reloj de su recámara- Parece que ya va siendo hora de dormir, pequeño.

-No quiero, tengo miedo de la oscuridad, y de que te pase algo malo.-La miró inquieto y preocupado, mientras se acomodaba en la cama de la chica. Ella suspiró y le miró con ternura.

-No te preocupes, Saúl, nada va a pasarme, confía un poco en mí ¿sí?- el chico asintió un poco más calmado y ella lo arropó con cuidado. Al terminar, fue por la muñeca Vivian y por otro muñeco, que también era de estilo victoriano, y los metió con cuidado en la cama con su "hermanito", cuando ya los tres estaban acomodados, fue directo a la chimenea y la encendió, alimentándola con varios pedazos de leña para mantenerla encendida durante toda la noche.-Así estarán calientitos y habrá luz suficiente para que la oscuridad no pueda entrar, ¿sí?-otro asentimiento- Duérmete, Saúl, y relájate, porque dudo que Vivian y Lancelot permitan que te pase algo. Buenas noches…a los tres.- y se retiró, dejando al pequeño y a sus muñecos solos en su cuarto.

Cuando salió del palacio, se dio cuenta de que la celebración estaba siendo todo un éxito, todos los asistentes se divertían, y fue cuando vio a sus dos amigos cuando se dirigió a donde estaban todos los Cazadores junto con el Segundo Concejal, un hombre imponente por su altura, de color, y con los cabellos blancos totalmente. Vestía una túnica de color blanco que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Tenía sesenta años.

-Muy bien Cazadores, vengo a informarles que el último Cazador ya está aquí, mejor dicho…la primera.

-¿La primera?- Shaina habló por primera vez, al ser la única Cazadora mujer, le alegró saber que tendía otra compañera. Su cabello verde ya no estaba enmarañado, como antes, ahora lo llevaba largo y muy bien cuidado, su forma era ondulada y lo llevaba suelto. Vestía con una falda esmeralda un poco corta, unos zapatos de tacón a juego y una blusa pegada de tirantes negra, se veía realmente bien, y lo más sorprendente era que era abrazada por la cintura por Jabú, quien vestía con su uniforme de Cazador: chamarra de una tela parecida al cuero de color azul marino, pantalón del mismo material y color, cinturón negro, botas de militar negras y guantes hasta los nudillos negros, la chamarra y los guantes tenían líneas de un color morado claro, casi lavanda, que resaltaban entre el color oscuro.

-Sí, la primera. Esta chica es la más antigua de los Cazadores, pues fue encontrada primero. Gracias a ella localizamos a Hinata y a Sanosuke.- Hinata y Sanosuke estaban vestidos con su uniforme, al igual que Jabú, sólo que las líneas en Hinata eran marrón oscuro y las de Sanosuke rojo naranja. Sanosuke sonrió al recordar a su amiga.

-¿escuchaste eso, shun? Debe de ser muy fuerte-Hyoga era, quizá, el más animado de todos, aunque por dentro estaba tan triste como los otros tres ex santos de Athena. Las líneas de su uniforme eran azules. Las de Shun eran verde esmeralda. Este sonrió con autosuficiencia, recordando a la chica con la que discutió horas antes.

-Espero que todos los que no la conozcan la traten bien. Me retiro, chicos, disfruten el festival.- Al notar la presencia de la aludida, se detuvo y la miró complacido.- Ah, Luxiana, no creí que tardaras tanto.- Al escucharlo, todos voltean al lugar y se quedan asombrados al ver a la Cazadora faltante, pero más que nadie Shun. –Lo siento, pero tenía que arreglar un asunto antes de venir aquí.- Cuando se siente observada, voltea a ver a sus nuevos compañeros, y sonríe al ver a sus dos amigos ahí, dirigiéndose hacia ellos, los abraza con fuerza, ambos jóvenes corresponden el abrazo.

-¡chicos! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- Cuando los soltó, Sanosuke le sonríe de vuelta y Hinata la mira con atención.

-Vaya que si tiene tiempo, un año y cinco meses son muchos meses- Hinata asiente, confirmando lo dicho por su camarada.

-Será mejor que te presente: la chica de cabello verde es Shaina, creo que ustedes dos se llevarán muy bien, el chico que la abraza es Jabú, su novio, aunque te sorprenda. –ambos la miran y le dedican una sonrisa.

-Veo que me recuerdan, muchachos, eso es bueno. Hola- ella les devuelve la sonrisa. Hinata la mira un poco curioso.-Nos conocimos hace tiempo, digamos que los salvé hace tres años.

-de acuerdo… entonces conoces a Hyoga también.- el rubio asiente.- Continuemos, el hombre alto y sin cabello es Markus, aunque todos le decimos Mark.- El mencionado la mira de forma amable pero analizándola. –Los gemelos que siguen son Leonardo e Ismael, ten cuidado con ellos cuando luchen. El de aspecto callado es Lee, nadie sabe su nombre verdadero, por lo que le llamamos así. También está Alan, y por último, pero no menos importante, tenemos a…- la chica lo interrumpe

-A Shun, si, ya tuve el…"placer" de conocerle, muchas gracias.- El peliverde la mira molesto

-¿Algún problema conmigo?

-O nada, sólo una sugerencia… trata de ser más amable, creo que eso no te cuesta nada, ¿no?- la mirada de la chica guardaba un poco de enojo.

-No me digas lo que es mejor para mí, no trates de fingir que me conoces, porque no sabes nada de mí. Así que deja de usar esa actitud tan tonta, que no te queda, ¿quieres?- Todos estaban impresionados, nunca creyeron que ambos chicos se llevaran tan mal. Sanosuke advirtió que Luxiana ya se había ofendido, pues le dirigió una mirada de odio puro al peliverde.

-La única actitud que no le viene a alguien es la tuya, pues un día de estos vas a ver que por tu actitud perderás lo más valioso que podrías tener: la amistad. Aunque eso sí, me extrañaría que alguien como tú tuviera amigos.- Y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a descargar su furia en un pequeño paseo por los alrededores.

-Shun, no debiste decirle eso, vas a tener que ir y pedirle disculpas-

-¿Y por qué yo? Ella comenzó todo.

-Deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño y ve a disculparte- En los ojos de Hyoga, pudo ver que hablaba en serio. Con un bufido, se dispuso a seguir a la chica.

Por otro lado, las luces se apagaron de repente, haciendo que todos los habitantes de Roxwind dirigieran su mirada instintivamente al cielo. El eclipse lunar pronto comenzaría.

Luxiana estaba sentada en una roca grande cerca de la zona donde estaban todas las personas, meditando. Escuchó un ruido cerca de ella, pero no se alarmó mucho, pensando que era algún animal. Shun, por su parte, buscaba con desesperación a la pelinegra, cuando escuchó las campanadas de la torre más alta del palacio indicando el inicio de la media noche. El eclipse comenzaba, maravillando a toda Roxwind. Shun y Luxiana también lo estaban viendo, y ambos se sintieron inquietos por alguna extraña razón.

Saúl estaba hincado, viendo por la ventana, pronto, un fuerte viento lo alarmó, pues a pesar de estar protegido por el vidrio, el viento se escuchaba y lo golpeaba.

A miles de kilómetros de ahí, Arme y sus dos acompañantes, pronto sintieron un cosquilleo, y simultáneamente, en todo el mundo, trece rayos de colores cayeron distribuidos en todas direcciones, justo en el momento en el que el eclipse estaba en el clímax. Pronto, un catorceavo rayo, este aún más potente que los otros, se hizo presente, alarmando a todas las personas, pero mayormente a Hyoga, Luxiana, Shun y, principalmente, a Saúl. El líder de Chronos sonrió y se dirigió de regreso a su base, acompañado del orco y del científico, listo para comenzar su meta final.

Los trece hijos habían aparecido, las cuatro hermanas habían sido llamadas. Era hora de que la batalla final por el control del universo entero comenzara:

El Ojo del Milenario había despertado…

CONTINUARA….


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Forjando nuevos lazos. Parte 1

_FLASH BACK_

_-PAPÁ, _

_-¿Qué pasa, hija?_

_-¿De qué hablaban ese señor y tú? _

_-No tienes de que preocuparte, el señor Angus y yo sólo hablábamos de…negocios. Sólo es otro interesado en mis investigaciones, pero nada más._

_-¿seguro? No se…hay algo que no me convence en ese hombre…y parecía muy insistente, como si quisiera…_

_-¡BASTA!, por favor, hija, lo único que quiero es llegar a casa, comer y descansar. Ya te dije que no te preocupes, además, dudo que el señor Angus sepa siquiera lo que significa el eclipse que estamos investigando._

_-Si tú lo dices…_

_-Y… ¿cómo te ha ido en la prepa? No veo a tu hermano… ¿Acaso no te viniste con él?_

_-Bueno…él me llamó y me dijo que me viniera sola, creo que porque tenía una reunión con unos amigos suyos._

_-¿Unos amigos? Estos muchachos de ahora…_

_-Papá, ¿no que querías descansar en la casa?_

_-Sí, tienes razón. Vámonos, tal vez tu irresponsable hermano llegue en la tarde._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

En la oscuridad de la noche, una chica pelinegra se levantó de la roca donde había estado sentada, con una mirada de terror dirigida hacia el cielo, donde se podían observar aún las estelas de colores dejadas por los rayos que hacía tan sólo unos segundos, habían surcado el cielo.

-No…no es posible…-La pelinegra retrocedía mientras negaba con la cabeza y se cubría la boca con ambas manos, pues la impresión al comprender lo que significaba el fenómeno era demasiada. –No…mi padre nunca… -Pero un recuerdo le llegó de golpe

_FLASH BACK_

_-No olvides…que la tormenta siempre llega sin avisar…ahora vete… ¡CORRE!_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_**-Es la verdad, niña. Acéptalo, el tiempo ha llegado. Y sabes lo que quiere decir el que esté aquí, contigo…tú me perteneces… así como yo te pertenezco.**_

Lágrimas silenciosas fueron lo siguiente cuando finalmente entendió lo que significaba aquello.

Shun, por otra parte, suspiraba frustrado. Aún cuando todavía sentía un mal presentimiento, relacionado con los haces de luz que había visto, seguía consciente de lo que iba a hacer originalmente, aunque no por eso dejaba de sentirse como un idiota buscando por el enorme jardín.

-¿Aún no la encuentras, shun?- un castaño claro lo observaba con los brazos cruzados de espaldas a él. Un gruñido fue su única respuesta.

-Caray, Shun, sí que has cambiado. Antes no eras así.

-Porque antes era un ingenuo.- Jabú negó con la cabeza y dejó salir un suspiro.

-Pero… ¿no me negarás que la noche es hermosa, verdad? Y lo mejor fue lo del eclipse. Jamás me imaginé que existiera algo así. Parecían cometas, y unos hermosos ¿no?

-¿Acaso no tienes a nadie más a quien molestar, Jabú?-Dijo el peliverde ya fastidiado por los comentarios-aparentemente-sin sentido del otro chico.

-Mmm, no realmente. Sólo estoy aquí, acompañando a un hermano.- Shun se congeló con esas palabras, y Jabú sonrió un poco, soltando sus brazos y acercándose un poco al otro.- Tal vez no hermanos de sangre, pero hermanos, al fin y al cabo. ¿No?- Shun cerró sus ojos y una sonrisa verdadera-como muy pocas veces aparecían en él-surcó su rostro

-Si, tal vez sí somos hermanos, Jabú. Pero no esperes mucho.- Cuando lo volteó a ver, el castaño creyó ver un brillo que desde hacía años el joven ante él había perdido en sus ojos, lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Arme estaba furioso… consigo mismo. Era consciente del daño que estaba a punto de provocar, pero…era la única manera de mantenerlos a salvo, a _ellos. _

-_¿qué hubieras hecho tú, Drala?_- el recuerdo de su esposa lo atormentaba aún. –_Perdóname, pero prefiero que mis, nuestros, hijos vivan. Aunque eso signifique que haya ayudado a Chronos._

De repente, el hombre de piel blanca se detuvo, provocando que Arme lo imitara, pero con los sentidos alerta.

-Debo de agradecerte, Doctor, realmente me has sido de gran ayuda hasta ahora. Espero que continúes así.

-espere, un momento, ¿A- a qué se refiere con que "continúe así?- intuyendo la respuesta

-A que sigas con ese maravilloso desempeño y esa gran lealtad que me has mostrado hasta ahora, pues aún falta mucho por hacer.

-pe-pero usted me dijo que esto era lo único con lo que….

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero he estado pensando… ¿para qué conformarme con una única tarea…cuando puedo mantener tu asombroso cerebro conmigo para siempre? Después de todo no puedo arriesgarme a que otros te utilicen en mi contra, no. Espero que tu esposa comprenda. Un momento…pero si tu queridísima esposa está tres metros….bajo tierra,- Y comenzó a reír de su cruel comentario, logrando que Arme se sintiera aún más miserable de lo que ya se sentía. El orco lo empujó, instándolo a que siguiera su camino directo a su prisión.

Pocos minutos de viaje después llegaron a una ciudad verdaderamente escalofriante. La que alguna vez fuera conocida como Barcelona, ahora era la sede de Chronos. Los pocos habitantes humanos que habían sobrevivido a la anterior guerra permanecían ahí, pero al mismo tiempo estaban ausentes. Sus miradas eran vacías y carentes de vida, la mayoría ni siquiera eran conscientes del paso del tiempo, para ellos el sentido de la vida se había extinto, y cada vez que el doctor posaba su mirada en alguno de los niños, su culpa aumentaba aún más, siendo consciente de que todo había sido única y exclusivamente por su culpa.

Llegaron hasta una mansión, de estilo victoriano. Demasiado oscura como para ser una casa cualquiera, su fachada era igual a meses y años de dolor para los que habían logrado resistirse a la influencia del hombre blanco. Posadas en ambos lados de la puerta, dos imponentes gárgolas se alzaban, imperturbables. Al momento de entrar, ecos de los gritos de dolor provenientes del sótano se alcanzaban a escapar de las paredes gruesas, llenando de temor al único humano que no sufría dolor físico, pero que un enorme dolor psicológico amenazaba con derrumbarle.

-Arme, no quiero que hagas nada estúpido. Ah, y no te preocupes por tu pequeña hija, que pronto va a pagar por lo que hizo. Puedes retirarte. – El pelinegro hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a su habitación. –Tú-Dijo el otro hombre, señalando al orco azul- avísale a Shadow que quiero hablar con él.- El humanoide asintió, y se dispuso a dejar sólo a su señor. –_A esta hora, el pequeño Titiritero ya debe de estar a punto de ser atrapado._

Un ruido captó su atención. Otro ruido, esta vez a su izquierda.

Y el sonido fue identificado.

Risas. Risas diabólicas de seres infernales, dispuestos a obedecer las órdenes de su amo, por más difíciles y complejas que pudieran resultar para aquellos. Una sonrisa confiada surcó el delicado rostro femenino al identificar el tipo de risa que era. -_¿En serio pretenden que unos simples diablillos me derroten? Definitivamente el tipo está cayendo muy bajo. Pero como dicen por ahí, a mal paso…darle prisa._

_**-Estoy de acuerdo, niña. Parece que nos subestiman.**_

Pronto la joven ojimagenta fue retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó con el tronco de un árbol. Lentamente, fue acercando su mano derecha a un pequeño corte en su pantalón de la pierna derecha, de donde sacó una pequeña navaja, color negro con un diseño de líneas abstractas rojas, la apretó revelando dos hojas, una de cada extremo, finísimas y plateadas, con el mismo diseño que el de la base, pero de color morado.

Y de repente, de la maleza salieron muchos seres negros de ojos rojos, con colas largas y terminadas en puntas de flechas, de un tamaño aproximado de un metro cincuenta y con unos colmillos sobresalientes de sus bocas que babeaban lo que parecía saliva verdosa. Los animales se relamían, dispuestos a lanzarse a la chica para destrozarla, pero justo cuando el primero se abalanzaba, cayó partido en dos, y desprendiendo un leve olor a quemado. La chica tenía el brazo derecho levantado y a la altura de su oreja izquierda, y la navaja doble que sostenía entre sus dedos había cambiado: las hojas ya no eran normales, sino que eran totalmente cubiertas por una especie de llama morada, que era del doble de largo de cada una de las hojas, las cuales estaban en la base. El fleco cubría gran parte de la cara de Luxiana, quien se mantenía con la cabeza agachada, pero una leve risa se fue escuchando, hasta convertirse en una carcajada despectiva.

-Uno menos…faltan veinte. Muy bien, ratas súper desarrolladas, ¿quién sigue?- Preguntó burlonamente a la vez que levantaba su rostro, dejando ver que sus ojos ya no eran de un magenta suave, sino de un rojo rubí muy brillante, y su mano izquierda comenzaba a ser envuelta en llamas, la navaja fue bajada a la altura de su codo izquierdo, uno de sus pies lo puso detrás del otro, esperando que sus contrincantes hicieran su primer movimiento, movimiento que no tardó en llegar, porque todos brincaron al mismo tiempo contra ella. La sonrisa de la joven se hizo más grande, afianzó aún más la base de su navaja, y, a unos segundos antes de que los primeros diablillos pudieran tocarla, extendió su mano de una forma rápida –como quien lanza algo- atravesando a las criaturas con unos cuchillos que había creado de la llama de su mano. A los siguientes los atravesó con la navaja, quedando finalmente cuatro de los veintiuno originales. –Bien, veo que aún quedan ustedes cuarto. De acuerdo, veamos qué tan buenos son- Los cuatro diablillos la fueron rodeando, y la joven comenzaba a expandir las llamas de su navaja. Pero antes de que una u otros hiciera algún movimiento, el grito pidiendo ayuda y el crujido de las hojas cuando alguien las pisa corriendo, hizo que Luxiana desviara la vista, y se turbara demasiado cuando vio al pequeño que juró proteger pasar corriendo aterrado y siendo perseguido muy de cerca por cuatro sombras que se deslizaban por los árboles, momento que fue aprovechado por sus propios problemas, quienes se lanzaron sin más sobre la pelinegra, quien, cuando volteó al frente, lo único que pudo hacer fue ensanchar sus ojos –los cuales volvían a ser magentas-, tirar su navaja al suelo llevando sus dos brazos al frente –tratando de defenderse de los diablillos- y soltar un grito aterrado y de dolor, cuando los primeros pares de colmillos se enterraban en su piel, y cuatro bultos negros lograban tirarla.

El grito no pasó desapercibido a la otra Cazadora. Shaina estaba esperando a su novio –quien estaba en busca de Shun- junto con Hyoga, pues a pesar de ser Cazadores, no hablaban más de lo necesario con sus otros compañeros, pues no se sentían cómodos, y casi todos los Cazadores tenían un aire demasiado diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Pero…Luxiana los había ayudado cuando apenas habían llegado, antes de que ella partiera a Barcelona en un encargo, y a pesar de que la chica no era de su total confianza –pues su carácter no era precisamente "dulce y tranquilo" – sentía una especie de simpatía por ella, pues era la única fémina de todo el grupo, aparte de ella, claro. Por eso, cuando miró angustiada a Hyoga, ambos no dudaron en ir a ayudar a su nueva compañera de armas. –_sólo espero que esté bien…y que Shun y Jabú la hayan encontrado- _Silenciosamente, paseó su mirada por el cada vez más vacío jardín de su nuevo hogar, detectando una pizca de miedo a su nuevo destino en las pocas personas que aún no se iban a sus hogares..

-_Esto es realmente inimaginable….nunca creí que el futuro sería así.-_ La peliverde se adelantó a su amigo rubio, haciendo que sus ojos, normalmente verdes, se tornaran de una tonalidad morada –idéntica a su ex armadura- mientras que su visión se alteraba, permitiéndole ver el calor que desprendían las cosas a su alrededor, y no pasó mucho rato cuando logró encontrar a la ojimagenta. Hyoga también la localizó, pues pronto comenzaron a oír los gritos y amenazas que profería un bulto oscuro que se movía demasiado. Para cuando ambos ex caballeros estaban a unos cuatro metros, sus otros dos compañeros se les unieron –pues tanto Shun como Jabú habían sentido los cosmos de sus amigos algo alterados, y aparte, habían escuchado el grito, sólo que más lejano- pero antes de poder siquiera hablar, Shaina y Shun se adelantaron.

El aire alrededor de Shaina comenzó a cargarse eléctricamente, formando varios "rayos" eléctricos, que fueron lanzados rápidamente hacia dos de los cuatro bultos que estaban sobre la figura humana que luchaba en contra de ellos, atravesándolos y haciendo que fueran aventados lejos de la otra persona, mientras que Shun elevaba su mano derecha, apareciendo una bola de energía negra, misma que se transformó en varias cadenas hechas de energía que impactaron con las otras dos criaturas, permitiéndole un respiro a Luxiana, que estaba en un estado deplorable, pues hilos de sangre se deslizaban por su cuerpo, uno de sus brazos estaba chorreando sangre mezclada con la asquerosa saliva de los diablillos. Pero aún así, la joven se levantó, sus ojos cambiados nuevamente al color rubí amenazante, miró a sus compañeros Cazadores, y salió corriendo –siendo seguida inmediatamente por los otros cuatro- con un único pensamiento en mente –_Saúl…. ¡Aguanta!_

Corría como loca siguiendo el camino que su pequeño "hermano" había seguido, jurando para sus adentros que se encargaría de que todos los que intentaran lastimar al pequeño niño se las pagarían.

Siguiéndola de cerca, Shun y Hyoga se mostraban ansiosos, pues una rara sensación nacía dentro de ellos.

**-Apúrate, esto es malo, muy malo. Ellos han despertado, amigo**

-_¿Qué? ¿Quién rayos eres y a qué te refieres con "ellos"? _–un profundo silencio en su mente terminó por hacer creer al rubio que tal vez estaba imaginando cosas, sin saber que algo dentro de él lograría cambiar sus creencias y su futuro… para siempre. Aunque sin sospechar que Shun tenía pensamientos similares, pero para él, la sensación venía acompañada de dolorosos recuerdos guardados en lo más profundo de su mente, de la época en la que el antiguo dios Hades habitaba en su cuerpo

-_**Así que ellas también lo sintieron. Espero que estés listo para lo que viene, chico.- **_

-_¿Hah? ¿Qué rayos…? Esa voz…se-se parece a la de… ¡¿Hades?... Bah, ya me estoy imaginando cosas, y todo es culpa de esa maniática- _Ambos despertaron de sus respectivas ensoñaciones cuando chocaron con Jabú y su novia, pues ambos se habían detenido, al ver que la chica que seguían hacía lo mismo. Cuatro pares de ojos se dirigieron, confusos, hacia Luxiana, quien estaba en un estado de Shock evidente, pues ahí, enfrente de los cinco jóvenes cazadores, el pequeño Saúl se encontraba rodeado por cinco sombras de 2 metros de alto, el niño no estaba asustado, estaba aterrorizado, y abrazaba con fuerza a sus dos "inocentes muñecos".

El tiempo pareció detenerse para Luxiana. Todo pasó como en cámara lenta cuando, ante los ojos de los cuatro espectadores, la chica se aventaba directo a la zona donde un pequeño pelinegro cerraba los ojos, con cinco sombras lanzándose, dispuestos a llevárselo….

No lejos de ahí, una sexta sombra, oculta por las sombras de la noche, y cubierta por una capa con capucha que cubría su rostro totalmente, observaba todo. –Es hora de informarle a mi señor…que tres de las cuatro Hermanas, han sido localizadas…y que "Deltha" está con ellas.- En la oscuridad, unos ojos rojos brillaron con intensidad, y una sonrisa malévola fue lo único que se pudo vislumbrar dentro de la capucha…

Disculpen mi gran tardanza, no saben cómo lo lamento, y sí, sé que el cap de hoy está un poco corto, pero trataré de recompensárselos y les prometo que el próximo va a ser de los más largos de esta historia. Ojalá y les haya gustado, y mil gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que les esté agradando mi fic. Y si me tardo, no es porque quiera, pero los proyectos y las tareas de la escuela quitan mucho tiempo. De antemano, gracias por leer.

Saludos, y que estén bien. Espero que –los que son de México- hayan disfrutado del día de muertos y de los tamales y el chocolate caliente que de seguro saborearon en esos días, jeje :P

Nos leemos después!


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: FORJANDO NUEVOS LAZOS PARTE 2

_FLASH BACK_

_-Luxiana, ¿qué mierda pasó para que sólo tú volvieras de esa misión?-La chica se quedó con la mente en blanco…su jefe nunca había perdido así la calma, al grado de comenzar a maldecir y a hablar como un adolescente furioso. Pero acostumbrada como estaba a ocultar sus emociones, la chica suspiró y se dignó a encarar a los tres hombres que la miraban._

_-Mayor, la razón es que…al parecer, ese hombre sabía que usted iba a enviar a uno de sus escuadrones secretos, pero no sabía con exactitud que enviaría al mío. Lamentablemente, señor, nos descubrió por un pequeño error cometido por Hakuen, y, bueno, nos descubrió.-confesó algo avergonzada y triste, pero preparándose mentalmente para la reacción de su superior._

_-¿¡QUEEE! ¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE CONSIDERAS "PEQUEÑO" UN ERROR QUE LOS LLEVÓ A SER DESCUBIERTOS!_

_-Mayor, por favor cálmese, piense que al menos pudo salvar a Deltha. Y respecto al eclipse…_

_-¡RESPECTO, NADA!¿QUÉ ACASO NO SE SUPONE QUE ÉSTE ERA UNO DE LOS MEJORES ESCUADRONES QUE TENEMOS?- la joven bajó la vista, aún más avergonzada, apretando los puños. Aún seguía sin entender cómo fue que pasó todo. Un leve apretón en su pierna le recordó a su pequeño protegido. Sonrió y le despeinó sus cabellos en un gesto algo maternal y que le inspiró confianza al pequeño pelinegro._

_-Pero Mayor, al menos permita que nuestra joven Cazadora termine de hablar._

_-Tsk.-suspiró frustrado- Luxiana, continúa, ¿quieres?_

_-Sí, señor. Verá, después de tres meses pasando inadvertidos, Hakuen escribió un mensaje a su hermana, preocupado por un rumor que corría entre los esclavos. Fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que todo había sido una trampa,-dos días después de que se "enviara" el mensaje- pues quince guardias entraron en el lugar donde…"residíamos", e intentaron llevarnos, pero Seth y a Nora lograron retenerlos por unos momentos –antes de caer en su poder- y permitiendo que Hakuen, Emmanuel y yo pudiéramos salir. Lo malo fue que caímos en una emboscada y nos llevaron a las mazmorras de la mansión, justo a unos pasillos del laboratorio donde mantiene prisioneros a los científicos más reconocidos que había secuestrado antes de la guerra._

_Aprovechando nuestra oportunidad, Hakuen y yo nos liberamos, con Emmanuel cubriéndonos las espaldas. En ese momento logramos enterarnos sobre los planes de ese maldito. Todo parece indicar que, cuando sea el momento indicado, comenzará con sus planes para reunir a los Trece hijos y a las Cuatro hermanas, también descubrimos que Deltha es la pieza clave que se necesita para poder invocar y utilizar todo el poder del Ojo del Milenario.-Se detuvo, soltando un suspiro triste- Por desgracia, nos cacharon, pero, como Saúl estaba encerrado listo para que esos imbéciles le hicieran quien sabe qué cosas, me regresé para sacarle de ahí, como le había prometido cuando lo conocí y, bueno…me atraparon. Los demás habían logrado huir, así que –aprovechando que yo estaba algo débil por las luchas anteriores- nos encerraron a Saúl y a mí en una celda especial, aunque uno de los prisioneros que conocimos en ese corto período de tiempo nos ayudó, pues nos dijo que él ya había planeado algo para salir de ahí, por lo que no nos costó trabajo. El problema se presentó cuando –lo que aprecié mientras pasábamos por una de las habitaciones principales- pude ver que mis compañeros estaban siendo obligados a revelar todo lo que sabían. Y conociendo a Hakuen, lo lograron. _

_-¿Y qué hay de ese prisionero que los sacó a ti y al niño?_

_-Él…se sacrificó por darnos una oportunidad, Mayor.- Lo miró con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, pues el recuerdo le era doloroso, levantando-sin darse cuenta- unas pequeñas sospechas en uno de los dos Concejales._

_-Entiendo…-el hombre pareció calmarse un poco.-De verdad, lamento escuchar la pérdida de tus hombres, cuatro de los mejores Soldados que pudieron haber existido._

_-Mayor, siento interrumpirle pero ¿qué haremos cuando se produzca el eclipse? ¿Está totalmente seguro de que el eclipse pasará hoy en la noche?- el Segundo Concejal interrumpió bruscamente a la chica, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio, siendo ésta correspondida por una retadora de la propia Cazadora._

_-Comprendo tus dudas, mi amigo. Pero así parece, al menos eso dice una de las magníficas investigaciones del famoso científico Arme. Ahhh, es una lástima que alguien con un cerebro tan provechoso tenga que ser sacrificado…una verdadera lástima.- Terminó por decir el líder del Sexto Sol, pero Luxiana pudo notar que su tristeza no parecía…verdadera, y por otro lado, la última frase le llamó la atención._

_-Espere, espere, un momento Mayor. ¿Me está diciendo que planea asesinar al doctor Arme? –un asentimiento de cabeza fue su respuesta, a lo que no pudo evitar indignarse- pero… ¿¡Por qué! ¿No sería mejor ayudarle y planear nuestra propia estrategia? ¿Y en qué piensa que le afectará a ese…ese ser que se llama a sí mismo "Humano" la muerte de un inocente? Mayor, con todo respeto…_

_-Parece que hay alguien que está olvidando su lugar en esta organización, ¿no lo crees, Luxiana?- La cortó el Primer Concejal- Recuerda que no eres nadie para cuestionar así a nuestro jefe. Sólo eres una Cazadora, y hasta eso. No olvides tu posición, niña, o tendremos que tomar medidas para aplacar tu rebeldía.- Las últimas palabras fueron dichas con un tono de malicia que sólo logró provocar a la ofendida, quien olvidó por completo que esos hombres eran sus superiores, que eran más fuertes que ella y –lo más importante- que tenían público._

_-Me gustaría ver que lo intentaran, an-cia-no- Recalcó con evidente arrogancia las sílabas, segura de sí misma._

_-¡BASTA YA, USTEDES DOS! ¡DEJEN DE COMPORTARSE COMO DOS NIÑOS Y RECUERDEN QUIÉNES SON Y, MÁS IMPORTANTE, SU RANGO DENTRO DE ESTA ORGANIZACIÓN! Además, ¿en qué te afecta __A TI __el que ese científico tenga que morir, Luxiana? Por otro lado, Antonio tiene razón, no eres ni mi hija ni mi concejera como para que vengas y me digas lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Eres una Cazadora. Si quieres corregir a alguien, corrige a aquellos que __**SÍ **__ están a tu nivel o son inferiores. ¿Quedó claro?_

_-Pero señor…_

_-Dije… ¿QUEDÓ CLARO?- la chica apretó los dientes con rabia, frunció el seño y apretó sus puños a tal grado que se encajó las uñas, provocando que hilillos de sangre goteaban de sus manos._

_-Sí, señor.- Dijo con ira contenida y desviando la mirada a un lado. En eso, el Primer Concejal volteó a la puerta._

_-Mayor, el joven Cazador Shun se acerca.- La mirada magenta de la pelinegra se desvió a la puerta, recobrando la compostura y acariciando a su pequeño, en un vano intento de aparentar que nada había pasado._

_-Entiendo. Déjalo pasar. Ah, y Luxiana…por el momento concéntrate en tu misión. Espera mis órdenes para actuar y no quiero…"problemas" ¿sí?-_

_-Sí, Mayor._

_END FLASH BACK_

El hombre se encontró a sí mismo pensando en el choque que había tenido con la joven, como siempre que pasaba cuando se encontraba solo. Molesto consigo mismo, no entendía el por qué siempre sus pensamientos le llevaban indudablemente a la pelinegra, o más bien, no quería entender lo evidente. –_Bah, es sólo una estúpida chiquilla con exceso de arrogancia. Además, hay doncellas con más atractivo, tanto físico como psicológico, por mucho que sus ojos atraigan como imanes y esa forma de caminar, tan segura de sí misma sea tan excitante y… ¿pero qué mierda estoy pensando? Definitivo, pasar tanto tiempo encerrado es muy mala idea.- _Dejando a un lado sus confusos sentimientos, el Primer Concejal, el menor de los tres líderes del Sexto Sol, y enemigo jurado de Chronos, debía concentrarse en su misión, a pesar de que nunca, en sus 32 años de edad se había sentido así con respecto a una chica, y para colmo, tenía que ser una con una personalidad demasiado difícil.

-Será mejor que busque a Aristóteles.- y se levantó de su cama, dispuesto a buscar a su igual para poder recordar sus objetivos, pero…

-¡Primer Concejal! Qué bueno que lo encuentro.-un guardia se acercaba a él, corriendo como si el diablo le persiguiera.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Por desgracia sí, señor. Parece que Chronos ha enviado un grupo de diablillos para apoderarse de Deltha. En este momento, los Cazadores Shun, Shaina, Jabú, Hyoga y Luxiana se encuentran luchando y protegiendo a Deltha, pero todo parece indicar que tienen dificultades.

-¿Y el resto de Cazadores?

-Se dirigen para allá.

-Bien…-ignorando el sentimiento de angustia que sintió al escuchar el nombre de la ojimagenta, se decidió a informar al Mayor, para saber lo que harían

Sólo pudo percibir el grito de su pequeño encargo, y luego…nada. Todo se volvió oscuro. El dolor que sintió cuando las sombras la golpearon de lleno en el pecho con sus energías fusionadas en un solo golpe fue opacado sólo por el sentimiento de alivio cuando supo que Saúl estaba bien. Y luego, perdió la consciencia.

Shaina estaba pálida. Nunca pensó que Luxiana fuera capaz de sacrificarse por un niño. Y fue consciente de que los tres hombres que la acompañaban estaban en un estado de shock al ver la cantidad de sangre que emanaba del pecho, pero ella no estaba decidida a permitir que el niño sufriera daño alguno, y, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, lanzó un potente rayo de electricidad que absorbió a dos de las cinco sombras, y llamó la atención de las otras tres. Saliendo de su estupor, Jabú se unió a su novia, concentrando en sus manos todo su poder, unas ondas rodearon a las tres, haciendo que sus energías negativas se purificaran y destruyéndolas en el acto, no sin antes esquivar unos ataques dirigidos a él. Cuando la amenaza ya había pasado, Shun y Hyoga reaccionaron y se dirigieron al niño y a su hermana.

-Parece que intentaron perforarle el corazón, pero algo se los impidió.- Hyoga se encontraba analizando a la chica, cuando sintió a otro Cazador acercarse rápidamente.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí?-Hinata, al ver el cuerpo de su amiga ensangrentado, el campo con signos de pelea y a un pequeño pelinegro totalmente perturbado, se alarmó bastante, desesperándose porque nadie le hacía caso- Alguien que me responda, por favor ¿quieren?

-Calma, Hinata. Necesitamos atender las heridas de tu amiga, claro, si no quieres que ella muera.- le dijo mordazmente el peliverde al chico recién llegado, a lo que los demás le miraron de forma reprobatoria.

Jabú suspiró negando y se acerco a la pelinegra. Sinceramente esa chica y él no conectaban, pero al menos podía hacer algo por ella. Reuniendo energía entre sus palmas, introdujo la bola de energía blanca en el pecho de la herida, haciendo que dejara de sangrar, aunque aún se notaba que la herida era grave. Y ni qué decir de las heridas de sus brazos, que se estaban poniendo de un verde pálido alarmante, y las mordidas hechas por los diablillos, que aún se veían mal. A pesar de todo, el más impactado era el pequeño niño de 10 años, quien mantenía a sus muñecos apretados contra su pecho y con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su hermana inconsciente y siendo atendida por esos jóvenes que no tenía ganas de conocer, un miedo profundo le llenó el alma, y las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

Shun estaba muy extrañado. ¿Por qué esas sombras iban tras del niño? No se lo explicaba, pero al ver lo dispuesta a morir por el niño que estaba Luxiana, no pudo evitar recordar a su propio hermano mayor, todas las veces que él lo suplantaba en sus batallas para evitar que saliera herido, lo poco dispuesto que estaba a matarlo cuando Hades se lo dijo…al sentir el ya común vacío en su corazón, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, pero el creciente dolor no se iba a ir tan fácil, por eso mismo, cuando escuchó a Hinata no pudo reprimir el tono y las palabras tan duras que le dirigió.

-Ya veo. Será mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería del castillo, al menos ahí podremos atenderla mejor.- Estas palabras sacaron de sus pensamientos al peliverde, quien hiso un gesto desinteresado al notar que Hinata no era el único que había llegado y que –al parecer- sus amigos habían puesto al corriente de lo sucedido al Segundo Concejal. –Y en cuanto ella se encuentre siendo atendida, ustedes, Cazadores, se dirigirán a la sala de reuniones donde está el Mayor. Ha llegado el momento de revelarles todo.

Todos los Cazadores presentes asintieron –aunque se quedaron con una enorme duda-, y Saúl decidió quedarse con su querida hermana.

Lejos de ahí, en el antiguo lugar conocido como el desierto de Sonora, una pequeña niña de seis años jugaba cerca de un pequeño cubículo de tierra y roca, ubicado en un oasis de tamaño medio, el cielo se oscurecía poco a poco, cuando un brillo inusual de color blanco llamó su atención.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué será eso?- la pequeña, de piel bronceada, ojos color miel y cabello castaño, se dirigió a la entrada del pequeño agujero cuando…

-¡Pero qué bonita gema! ¡Y qué grande! Seguro que a mamá le gustará mucho y ya no se pondrá triste cuando recuerde a mi papi- La niña tenía entre sus manos un orbe que parecía de cristal, aunque en su interior se apreciaba una energía de colores dorados, plateados y rosas suaves, que armonizaban con perfecto orden.

-¡Ángela! No deberías estar aquí a estas horas. Ven acá, regresemos a la aldea.- La que habló era una mujer joven, de ojos idénticos a la niña, y de cabello negro.

-Sí, mamá. Lo siento.- La pequeña Ángela ocultó detrás de ella la "gema" que había encontrado, dispuesta a dársela a su madre después. Con cuidado, la ocultó al pie de una pequeña palmera que ella misma había plantado ahí, y salió corriendo para alcanzar a su mamá, sin imaginarse el verdadero valor de su descubrimiento…

Al mismo tiempo, en la guarida de Chronos, Arme estaba sentado en la cama de su celda, escuchando los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento que emitían los desdichados que habían sido atrapados y que se mantenían en el área de tortura. Recordó con dolor que tres de sus propios hijos estaban ahí, que su amada esposa y el menor de sus hijos estaban muertos por culpa de los soldados de uno de los guerreros más fuertes al servicio de Chronos, y que su cuarta hija, la segunda menor, era perseguida por los mismos.

-¿Pensando en tu retoño, mi viejo amigo?- Una voz ronca y algo gastada le llamó la atención. El que le hablaba era un hombre que casi no se veía entre las sombras de la celda de enfrente

-Brandon, no sabía que te habían cambiado de celda. Y ¿cómo supiste?

-Ja, me cambiaron cuando tú saliste a lo del eclipse con el "amo". Y lo supe por la cara de arrepentimiento que tenías hace unos segundos. La misma expresión que pones cuando se trata de tu hija, aunque me sorprende que finalmente te preocupes por ella, Arme. Después de todo, desde que nació nunca le pusiste la debida atención

-Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de ello. Me di cuenta muy tarde de mi error, y ahora, heme aquí, sin poder hacer nada por ayudar a mis hijos que están aquí y sufriendo por que mi pequeña no puede ni decir que es mi hija por temor de que le hagan algo sólo por eso.-Soltó un suspiro triste

-Tranquilo, Arme. Tu hija es muy sensata e inteligente, seguro que estará bien.

-Lo sé, lo sé, Brandon. Lo que de verdad me preocupa es otra cosa- Y se acostó pensativo, dejando extrañado al otro.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería del castillo de Roxwind, una joven Cazadora se encontraba siendo atendida por el doctor en jefe y su ayudante, una jovencita rubia de 16 años cuyo nombre era Brigit, ambos eran los únicos con conocimientos médicos en toda el área.

-¿Brigit, Lux estará bien?- preguntó dudoso Hinata, viendo a Saúl, quien estaba viendo con temor al señor que atendía a la joven.

-Hinata, no te preocupes, mi tío es un experto en esto, relájate.- le sonrió la rubia al pelinegro, quien se tranquilizó mucho.

-Ok, lo dejo en sus manos, yo tengo que ir con el jefe, aunque no entiendo por qué.

-No se preocupe, joven Hinata. Mi sobrina y yo entendemos- Le dijo el hombre rubio y de ojos azul oscuro al Cazador. Este asintió, y se retiró del cuarto. Al salir, notó que su amigo Sanosuke estaba esperándolo, y ambos se retiraron de ahí, impacientes por conocer lo que les esperaba. Al llegar a la "sala de reuniones" notaron que el Mayor estaba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo rojo detrás de un escritorio, ambos Concejales estaban parados a ambos lados de su superior, y el resto de los Cazadores se encontraban sentados en sillones negros formando un semi-círculo alrededor del escritorio. –Sanosuke, Hinata, ya era hora de que llegaran.- Les comentó en tono de reproche Markus, quien –tanto en apariencia como en edad- era el mayor de los Cazadores.

-Je, lo sentimos, Mark, pero acabamos de dejar a Lux con Brigit y su tío.- Sin notarlo, el Primer Concejal, Antonio, se preocupó un poco, aunque luego decidió no hacerle caso a sus emociones.

-Bien, eso es bueno. Ahora…a lo que estamos. Como muchos de ustedes saben, hace varios años surgió una organización llamada Chronos, y como vieron, esta organización hizo estallar la Tercera Guerra Mundial, ¿no?-Todos asintieron- Pues bien, hace muchos años atrás, cuando Chronos ni siquiera existía, unos viejos amigos y yo –que en ese entonces trabajábamos como científicos-, un día, unos arqueólogos llegaron al Centro de Investigaciones (fundada por una leyenda para muchos en el campo científico, el famoso doctor y científico Auterus) llevando con ellos unos extraños libros que habían encontrado entre unas ruinas, y nosotros decidimos analizarlas para conocer todo sobre lo que pensamos que era una civilización antigua desconocida hasta entonces. No puedo revelarles más que lo que supimos fue algo demasiado asombroso y peligroso a la vez. En esos libros encontramos que el universo en el que vivimos está conformado en miles y miles de dimensiones y planos, y lo que muchas personas creerían creaciones de un loco, estaba más cerca de lo que se podrían imaginar. También encontramos un mito más ancestral que nuestra raza misma.

En ella se hablaba sobre un ser oscuro, cuyo nombre se consideraba maldito, conocido como El Milenario, quien tenía como meta y ambición apoderarse no sólo de su mundo, sino de todo el universo. Por fortuna, fue destruido antes de que lo lograra, y (a mí también me sorprendió) dando como resultado el nacimiento de un nuevo plano, el plano donde estamos en estos instantes, formado por lo que nosotros conocemos como la explosión del Big Bang.- Al ver la cara de asombro de todos los presentes, el Mayor se sonrió y prosiguió- Aunque antes de que el Milenario fuera destruido, encerró sus poderes en una Orbe bastante grande, la cual recibió no sólo sus poderes, también recibió la capacidad de invocar a su creador (y muchas otras capacidades que aún desconozco), así mismo, ese ser creó cuatro espadas, conocidas por todos como las Legendarias, capaces de destruir al mismísimo orbe, las cuatro Legendarias eran armas formidables, temibles y peligrosas, pues tenían cada una poderes especiales así como una conciencia que les permitía comunicarse con sus "dueños" –conocidos a su vez como Portadores-, aunque una de ellas, la primera en ser creada, guardó en su alma gran parte de la maldad y el odio de su creador, a diferencia de las otras tres –que no tenían ningún interés en ser usadas por el Milenario- y fue conocida muy pronto como la Legendaria Maldita.

Después de eso, y cuando finalmente estaban a punto de acabar con el Milenario, se dividió el Orbe en trece partes, dando como origen a trece orbes más pequeños cuyo interior guardaba parte de los poderes del original. El Milenario, a punto de desaparecer, dejó dicho que cada mil años, los trece orbes aparecerían en la dimensión que se crearía (la nuestra) como una oportunidad para el mal de ser invocado para poder finalmente cumplir con su cometido inicial, apareciendo también el orbe original, que fue bautizado como el Ojo del Milenario. Para invocarle, bastaba con reunir a los trece "hijo", lo orbes, y realizar un ritual de invocación en el cual se transferían los poderes de los orbes a su fuente original, el Ojo, y el invocador podía utilizarlos para sus fines malévolos. También dijo que las cuatro "hermanas" del Ojo, las Legendarias, serían "llamadas" por éste para ser utilizadas como las armas de destrucción que se destinaron a ser.

Por fortuna, su principal enemigo, declaró que el Ojo del Milenario también podía ser utilizado para fines benévolos- sólo si aquel que lo ocupara tuviera el poder equivalente al del Milenario-, y que si las tres Legendarias eran ocupadas por Portadores dignos y adecuados a ellas, se podrían utilizar para detener esto, no así la Legendaria Maldita. Por eso, cada mil años se produce un eclipse que deja las puertas abiertas al Ojo del Milenario, aunque esos ciclos anteriores no tuvieron importancia, pues el mal estaba ocupado en otras formas y la profecía que dijeron los sabios de aquel entonces no se cumpliría hasta que una raza "nueva" comenzara con ello. Esta raza es la humana, y como pudieron ver hace varias horas, el eclipse ha aparecido, los rayos que observaron fueron el Ojo del Milenario y sus trece hijos, que se repartieron en diferentes puntos del planeta. Chronos tiene como meta reunir a los trece orbes para invocar al Milenario y apoderarse del universo. Cuentan con la ayuda de mi ex camarada, el científico Arme, tataranieto de Auterus y esposo de Drala, descendiente de sangre de uno de los que sellaron al Milenario. Ambos tienen un conocimiento aún más amplio del tema por sus antepasados, pero ellos y sus hijos prefirieron ayudar a Chronos, por lo que no tenemos más opción que eliminar a los miembros de esa familia, como medida para evitar que nos vuelvan a traicionar. Su misión como Cazadores es reunir antes que Chronos los orbes, y de paso acabar con los Portadores, pues tampoco nos podemos arriesgar con ellos. ¿Aceptan su nueva misión, o…dejarán que el mal despierte y destruya no sólo a nuestros hermanos de raza, sino también a los demás habitantes de los planos y dimensiones que cuentan con ustedes?- Finalizó con un tono duro y retador viendo a los Cazadores.

-Señor, a pesar de que es posible que sacrifiquemos nuestras vidas en esta misión, no dude que yo haré lo posible por evitar que Chronos cumpla con su cometido. Acepto este destino, Mayor- Sanosuke se veía seguro y decidido.

-Yo también acepto, Mayor, después de todo, necesito saber de lo que soy capaz- Markus sonrió con arrogancia

-No dude de mí, haré lo posible por ayudar.- Hinata no dudó ni un segundo

-Mi hermano y yo tomamos este camino…- Leonardo vio al Mayor tranquilo

-No dudaremos en acabar con Chronos y salvar a la humanidad.- Samuel terminó la oración de su gemelo

-A pesar de que ya he luchado por la humanidad antes, quiero cobrarme a Chronos el haber exterminado a la mayoría de la humanidad- Hyoga hablaba con ira contenida.

-Shaina y yo estamos listos para lo que sea que venga.- Jabú tenía la mano de Shaina apretada con seguridad

- Les ayudaremos contra Chronos- Aseguró la misma. Todos voltearon a ver al último que faltaba, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, pero de repente los abrió y con total seguridad afirmó.

-No me importa si tengo que morir para cumplir con esto, le aseguro que puede confiar en que los aquí presentes y yo lograremos acabar con los ineptos de Chronos- Todos sonrieron ante lo dicho por Shun.

-Bien, es bueno escuchar eso. No se preocupen por nada, el Sexto Sol tiene la tecnología y los medios para ayudarles en su misión. Y no se preocupen por la joven Luxiana, que ella ya conocía todo esto y aceptó. Ahora, lo primero que haremos es…-pero antes de terminar, el mapa digital que estaba atrás de él, emitió un sonoro ruido.

-Mayor, el primer Orbe ha sido localizado-

-Vaya, vaya. Que enorme sorpresa. Muy bien. Cazadores, alístense, que su primer objetivo está en la mira.- Todos vieron a su superior listos para comenzar su carrera en contra de Chronos.

Aunque ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que su misión era más compleja de lo que creían, pues traiciones, peligros y mentiras aún estaban ocultas, y no sabían, qué tan cierto era el dicho…

"_Muchas veces, el verdadero enemigo es aquel en el que más confías"..._

Hola! Perdonen por tardarme (aunque debo decir que al menos no me tardé tanto como antes, jeje n.n') pero espero que este cap haya valido la pena por la espera.

Debo decir que me esforcé bastante por mantener coherente todo, y espero que al menos resuelva algunas de las dudas que hayan tenido ^_^ Como pueden ver, nada es lo que parece en este universo loco que cree, aunque aclaro que todo lo que puse aquí son el resultado de las ideas que he formado desde hace varios años, por lo que cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. También les advierto que a partir de aquí habrá aún más elementos fantasiosos en mi fic, por lo que ya saben, puedo salirles con cualquier cosa, jeje :P.

Ojalá y les guste, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad y que este 2012 esté lleno de paz, salud y felicidad para ustedes, queridos lectores.

Saludos y cuídense!


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: EL JUEGO COMIENZA…SUCESOS EXTRAÑOS Y LAS PRIMERAS SOSPECHAS. PARTE 1

_FLASH BACK_

_-La próxima vez, trata de mejorar más ese golpe, ¿quedó claro?_

_-Sí, maestra._

_-Muy bien. Descansa. En cinco minutos volverás a entrenar._

_-Entendido._

_La mujer vio, a través de su máscara de metal, cómo la pequeña niña se dejaba caer, jadeante, en parte de una columna derrumbada. Suspirando, levantó su mirada al cielo, observando una extraña nube gris que se acercaba.-_Parece que una tormenta se aproxima. Me pregunto si…no, dudo que esta tormenta en particular sea contra nosotros. Sólo espero que no sea tan fuerte como parece.

-_Maestra, ¿cree que vaya a llover?_

_-Depende, pequeña. Depende mucho de la voluntad de la tormenta…- La pequeña veía confundida a su maestra- Escucha. Muchas veces, una pequeña tormenta puede ser el aviso más claro de que un diluvio más fuerte podría llegar en cualquier momento, y desde que se le ve, hay que prepararse. Nunca lo olvides.- la amazona de Camelopardalis miró a su joven pupila, y sonrió tras su máscara de metal._

_-Nunca lo haré, maestra._

_-De acuerdo. Volvamos al entrenamiento.-Pero aún con las distracciones diarias, Camelopardalis no puede ignorar, y mucho menos borrar, el sentimiento de angustia por su alumna, por el futuro de la Orden…_

_END FLASH BACK_

Un joven pelicastaño oscuro se encontraba sentado junto al pequeño Saúl, mientras éste lo veía con temor en sus ojos oscuros. El chico, de nombre Alan, esperaba pacientemente a que Lux despertara, luego de que ésta fuera curada de sus heridas. Saúl, por su parte, tenía mucho miedo de que la pelinegra no despertara, a pesar de que dos vocecitas en su cabeza le decían que todo iba a salir bien.

-Ne, Saúl.-Harto del silencio, Alan decidió intentar hablar con el niño.- ¿Son tuyas esas muñecas?-Preguntó, al notar los mencionados juguetes. Saúl frunció el ceño al oír la pregunta, pues para él, esas "muñecas" eran lo único que tenía y, olvidando su miedo inicial, respondió con molestia:

-No son muñecas. Son mis amigos. Lux dice que…-Pero una sensación se apoderó rápidamente de él, haciéndole ver que había hablado de más.-no es importante…

Alan alzó una ceja, intrigado por el extraño comportamiento del niño, pero no le dio tanta importancia. –_Bah, es sólo un niño, y mi padre siempre me dijo que los niños son niños- _Pero pronto salió de sus cavilaciones cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abría, apareciendo por ella Brigit, quien le dio una mirada curiosa al niño, pero pronto volvió sus orbes azules hacia el castaño oscuro.

-Alan, Lux está por despertar, pero lo mejor sería que la lleváramos a su habitación.

-Tienes razón como siempre, mi bella Brigit. Permítele a este pobre servidor tuyo ayudarte en esa tarea- Brigit soltó una risita coqueta y divertida al escuchar al chico, quien adoptó una voz de galán de telenovela, pero con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro. La rubia negó con la cabeza, aún divertida, y pasó a un lado del pequeño Saúl, quien había quedado algo confundido por la escena. Volteó a ver a la muñeca pelirroja victoriana.- ¿Vivian? ¿Por qué no me puedes explicar aún? Yo ya no soy un niño pequeño.- Silencio…y Saúl hizo un pequeño puchero- Pero Lancelot me dijo que no era nada malo, y que de ese comportamiento dependía la llegada de los bebés, pero no entiendo… ¿acaso necesitan comportarse tan…tan…tan así para escribirle a la cigüeña y encargarle un bebé?- Preguntó aún más confundido el pequeño, pero un ruido proveniente de la enfermería le llamó la atención, y se dirigió para allá, aunque eso evitó que viera que la muñeca giraba su cabeza por sí sola hacia el otro muñeco. Sólo escuchó un sonido parecido a un "plaf", pero no le hizo mucho caso…y tampoco notó que al muñeco llamado Lancelot le apareció de forma "misteriosa" la marca de una mano "misteriosamente" parecida a la de la muñeca llamada Vivian en la mejilla derecha segundos después del curioso sonidito…

Una joven maldijo en voz baja una vez más al tropezar por séptima vez con las escaleras que llevaban a uno de los sectores abandonados del castillo de Roxwind, lugar por el que tenía que pasar para ir al cuarto donde se guardaban los objetos de limpieza y otros cachivaches en desuso. Pero unas risitas algo escalofriantes hacen que se detenga y mire nerviosa el lugar donde estaba.

-¿H-hola? ¿H-hay a-alguien?-Tartamudeó nerviosa la sirvienta, mientras avanzaba apretando sus manos en su pecho. Unos pequeños ruidos como de pasitos se escucharon alarmantemente cerca de donde estaba ella, y una sensación como de que alguien la observaba detrás de ella le produjo un inminente escalofrío.- S-salga, quien quiera que…-De pronto, un ruido metálico se escuchó más cerca de ella, por lo que –asustada-volteó rápidamente, pero sólo pudo soltar un horrible grito de horror antes de ser golpeada por cinco enormes garrotes hechos totalmente de metal…

El grito fue escuchado aún por Aristóteles, quien levantó la cabeza extrañado, del libro que estaba leyendo. Pero al no volver a oír nada, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lectura. Ni siquiera la volvió a levantar cuando escuchó una voz de sobra conocida por él que preguntaba:

-¿Has escuchado eso, Aristóteles?

-Si tú la escuchaste, creo que es evidente que yo también. Pero, como supongo que no estás aquí para preguntar algo tan superficial, ¿qué es lo que necesitas, Mayor?-La risa del aludido fue algo inesperado por el hombre sentado.

-Me sorprendes, Segundo Concejal. Como siempre, aciertas en tus observaciones. Tienes razón, he venido aquí para preguntar… ¿nuestro amable doctor y su sobrina han cumplido con mis órdenes?

-¿Dudas de ellos acaso?

-No es nada cortés el contestar una pregunta con otra, mi amigo.-Con esto, Aristóteles finalmente enfocó su mirada en el Mayor, que le miraba con un brillo divertido y pícaro en sus ojos. El peliblanco bufó igualmente divertido. –Bien, bien. Sí, han cumplido al pie de la letra tus indicaciones. No tienes de qué preocuparte.-Sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Excelente. Mientras nosotros controlemos la operación y los Cazadores sigan desconfiando unos de otros y con esos sentimientos oscuros en sus corazones, todo va a salir bien.

-Sin embargo, hay dos enormes obstáculos, sin olvidar que aún debemos eliminar las molestias antes de que se vuelvan verdaderos problemas.

-Tienes razón, esos dos han comenzado a sospechar ya. Y Antonio no ayuda en nada, pues él mismo ha comenzado a tornarse difícil de…manipular.-El Mayor se sentó en el sillón que quedaba enfrente del ocupado por Aristóteles en ese pequeño estudio secreto.-Y aún con todo…dudo que nuestros dos problemitas puedan vencernos en este juego de ajedrez, el cual comenzamos a jugar desde años antes de la Tercera Guerra Mundial, no veo ningún camino que nos lleve a la destrucción.-Aristóteles se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió a una pequeña gaveta oculta, de donde sacó una botella de vino bastante antigua, y dos vasos. Sirviendo el líquido en ambos recipientes, le tendió uno a su superior y contestó a la pregunta muda hecha por el Mayor.

-Por nuestra buena suerte y porque nuestros planes salieron, salen y saldrán como lo planeamos. ¡Salud!-El Mayor sonrió

-¡Salud!-Y ambos hombres chocaron sus vasos. Aunque ninguno sospechaba que sus planes pronto iban a ser dificultados aún más.

-¿Seguro que vamos en la dirección correcta, Markus?-Leonardo se mostraba algo desesperado, pues hacía como dos horas que habían salido de Roxwind y se acercaban rápidamente hacia lo que alguna vez fuera América, sobrevolaban un enorme océano, en una especie de nave bastante veloz, donde todos los Cazadores se encontraban sentados, a la espera de llegar a su destino.

-Leonardo…conozco bien el camino, no olvides que fui entrenado como piloto, y mi bella Teradie es la Aérea más rápida de todo el Sexto Sol.-Mencionó el gigantesco Cazador orgulloso, mientras acariciaba los mandos de su transporte cariñosamente.

-¿Teradie? No sabía que le ponías nombre a todos tus objetos, Mark.-Interrumpió burlón Hinata. Hyoga se interesó bastante al escuchar la pregunta. No es que le importara la vida de su compañero, pero desde que vio por primera vez la avanzada tecnología con la que contaba el Sexto Sol, se maravilló y se propuso a sí mismo el conocer todo lo relacionado con los objetos y la historia de la organización, pues cuando él y sus compañeros recién habían llegado, se encontraron con un mundo desconocido.

-Bueno, no a todos, pero creo que es obvio el porqué la nombré así.

-¿A qué te refieres, Markus?-Preguntó Jabú, en el mismo estado que el rubio. Ambos gemelos voltearon a ver a los dos ex caballeros y se dirigieron una mirada entre divertida e incrédula.

-¿No nos digan que en todo este tiempo jamás escucharon el mito del "colmillo de los mares" (1)?- Con esto, también llamaron la atención de Sanosuke, Hinata, Shaina e incluso Shun.

-Aunque no lo crean, nosotros jamás escuchamos algo parecido.-Habló fríamente Shaina.

-Cálmate, mujer. Sólo bromeábamos. En realidad, dudo que hayan conocido siquiera la tercera parte de las historias y los mitos que se contaban hace años.-Samuel trató de aligerar los ánimos, para evitar una confrontación.-Pero como no creo que haya tiempo de explicar, sólo contesta la pregunta de Hinata, viejo.- esta vez, se dirigió al mayor de todos. Markus suspiró algo divertido por la curiosidad de los más jóvenes, y decidió contestar.

-Nombré así a mi Aérea porque cuentan los rumores que el famoso científico Arme la fabricó con parte de la Joya de la princesa Tera, de Auge. Claro que no es verdad que utilizaron la joya original.

-¿y qué se supone que es eso?-volvió a preguntar Shaina, igual de confundida que los demás, excepto los gemelos y Markus.- ¿de qué hablas, Markus?

-Supongo que es hora de que conozcan parte de mi realidad. Yo no soy lo que se dice…un humano entero.-Al ver la sorpresa y la incredulidad en la mayoría de los rostros de los demás cazadores, aclaró rápidamente-Supongo que todos han oído hablar de mundos y dimensiones paralelos al nuestro, ¿no?-Tras un asentimiento por parte de los oyentes, prosiguió.-Bueno, mi madre pertenecía a uno de esos "mundos de fantasía", como ustedes les llaman. Pero yo les puedo asegurar que tanto la tierra natal de mi madre como el resto de lugares desconocidos existen. Pues bueno, al parecer, por la época en la que mi madre era una niña de 13 años, y antes de llegar siquiera a este mundo, vivió muchas aventuras en compañía de la princesa Tera, una de sus mejores amigas. Según me contó cuando yo era un crío de seis años, Tera portaba una extraña joya en forma de anillo que le daba la capacidad de portar una increíble velocidad, al mismo tiempo que podía volverse invisible y teletransportarse junto con hasta cinco personas extra. Y justo cuando yo fui traído a la sede del Sexto Sol, me enteré de ciertos rumores que afirmaban que el gran doctor Arme había conseguido el anillo y al estudiarlo, fue capaz de encontrar una cueva donde estaba escondido el misterioso material del que estaba hecha la joya.

Por lo tanto, la joya original permanece escondida, pero esta Aérea fue construía realmente con una mezcla del acero ligero y resistente fusionado con parte de ese mismo material, lo que le da una gran resistencia y la "habilidad" de alcanzar velocidades cercanas a la de la luz. Y aunque ustedes no lo crean, mi Aérea –igual que las otras dos Aéreas- tiene "vida". Sólo yo puedo manejarla. Gracias a esta historia, bauticé a la mía Teradie, en honor a la amiga de mi madre.

-¿Y quién posee las otras dos Aéreas?- Sanosuke estaba de verdad impresionado.

-Los dos Concejales, por supuesto. Yo me considero afortunado por haber sido elegido por mi Teradie para ser su dueño y piloto.- Todos lo observaban con los ojos llenos de asombro, excepto cierto peliverde, que consideró ese relato como una mera invención. Estaba a punto de soltar un comentario mordaz cuando una alarma sonó de repente, sobresaltando a varios de los pasajeros.

-¡Ja! Te dije que este era el camino correcto, Leo. Prepárense para el descenso hacia el desierto y para buscar nuestro objetivo: el primer hijo

-¡Entendido, viejo!-Asintió igual de emocionado Samuel. Todos volvieron a sus lugares, listos para su primera misión y para tomar ventaja en contra de Chronos.

Por otro lado, cerca del desierto, en un poblado semi oculto entre las dunas de arena, una pequeña niña estaba entretenida limpiando la extraña gema que había encontrado, esperando poder regalársela a su querida madre, para que dejara de estar triste.- Apuesto a que mami estará muy feliz y dejará de llorar por las noches. Y pronto me perdonará por haber hecho que papi muriera. Ojalá yo no hubiera provocado que papi saliera por mí, pero tenía que salvar a Kitty.-Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a su querida mascota, que había sido corrida por la madre de la pequeña Ángela en un ataque de histeria al haber encontrado el cadáver de su amado esposo cerca de su hija, a la cual había salvado de una muerte segura a manos de los "colonizadores" de Chronos.

Limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manitas, la niña volvió a guardar su tesoro y se dirigió a su "casa" –que en realidad era el lugar donde ella, su madre y sus dos primos se escondían de los agentes de Chronos y trataban de sobrevivir- sin darse cuenta del extraño brillo que emitió la esfera cuando dos de sus lágrimas cayeron encima de ella.

Y al mismo tiempo, cinco sombras muy parecidas a las que atacaran en Roxwind unas horas atrás –en este continente apenas estaba anocheciendo- se dirigían velozmente al lugar de donde provenía la desconocida energía que su líder había localizado. También se preparaban para recibir apropiadamente al equipo de los Cazadores, agentes del Sexto Sol y por consecuencia sus enemigos, quienes, ajenos a la lucha que se aproximaba, sólo podían pensar en que su misión iba a ser de lo más fácil y sencilla.

Cuán equivocados resultaron estar, como pronto averiguarían…

_No estaba muerta! Solamente no pude actualizar tan rápido como esperaba, y es que…lo sé, parece que no tengo vergüenza, digo, siempre prometo que voy a actualizar más rápido y siempre me tardo más. Pero antes de culparme a mí… ¡culpen a mi escuela, a mi musa y a mi organismo! Porque me enfermé dos veces ¬¬, los exámenes y los proyectos llegaron demasiado rápido y sin avisar T.T y mi musa me dejó abandonada cuando más la necesitaba para escribir este cap, y llegó para inspirarme e insistirme en escribir una serie de proyectos (como yo les llamo)._

_Este numerito entre paréntesis lo utilicé para marcar algo relacionado con los proyectos que acabo de mencionar: estos proyectos son historias originales y relacionadas entre sí derivadas de mi secreto más profundo…mi mundo creado por mí. Y como podrán ver, el Ojo del Milenario forma parte de esta "colección de relatos", sólo que como acabo de recibir esta "idea" de mi musa, he comenzado a trabajar en el formato o *versión 2* de esta historia. Esto no quiere decir que cambiaré y/o eliminaré mi fic ¡para nada! Pero sí se refiere a que comenzaré a escribir esta versión sin los personajes de Saint Seiya y estará ambientada en una situación mundial muy parecida, pero no igual. _

_Aclaro que todavía desconozco el número aproximado de historias, pero hasta ahora he visualizado 4: el medallón de Nimue, la Guerra de los mares, el inicio de la historia y el Ojo del Milenario. Todavía no sé su orden cronológico ni si hay más, pero por lo pronto estos cuatro son mis pequeños proyectos._

_Y les prometo que subiré el prox. Cap de mi fic cuando pueda, espero que me disculpen la tardanza y comprendan a mi loca imaginación. Les mando saludos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me pongo al saber que esta historia les continúa gustando._

_Nos leemos después y un fuerte abrazo a mis queridos lectores!_


	6. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: EL JUEGO COMIENZA…SUCESOS EXTRAÑOS Y LAS PRIMERAS SOSPECHAS. PARTE 2

_FLASH BACK_

_-¿Conoces alguna manera efectiva de mantener una boca callada, Shadow?- Un hombre albino, ya adulto, observaba al científico Arme hablar con su hija menor minutos después de haber tenido su conversación privada con él._

_-Se dice que la mejor forma es convenciendo a la persona comprando su silencio, otra forma que mencionan es amenazando sin actuar, con el simple miedo. Pero la única forma que yo veo como la verdadera es haciendo callar al individuo…para siempre. O tal vez, darle un pequeño escarmiento. ¿Quién sabe?- Una figura oscura se materializó detrás del afamado señor Angus, a partir de la sombra proyectada por la columna._

_-Cuánta razón tienes, Shadow. Lamentablemente no podemos cumplir ni lo uno ni lo otro. Y menos con ese maldito de Sombra.-El albino apretó los puños con ira, mientras el doctor y su hija se alejaban de ahí.- Necesito eliminar todos los obstáculos, especialmente a los mocosos esos, a sus mentores y, especialmente, a Brandon._

_-No se preocupe, amo. Yo mismo los eliminaré en poco tiempo._

_-Deja pasar unos meses, Shadow. Que vivan tranquilos por un tiempo. Y cuando la primera fase esté completa…quítalos del medio._

_-Así lo haré, amo.-Y justo antes de desaparecer, una advertencia le llegó a Shadow._

_-Y Shadow, no me falles._

_-No lo haré, mi señor. __No lo hare_

_END FLASH BACK_

-Parece que no debí de haber subestimado a nuestro querido doctor y a su miserable hija, ¿No lo crees, Shadow?-Angus miraba impaciente cómo uno de sus subordinados arrastraba a una mujer hasta aventarla a sus pies. Los cabellos largos y rubio-dorado se veían opacos y sin vida, y ella misma estaba demacrada y pálida.

-Diana, Diana, Diana. Me decepcionas, linda. Creí que al ser la reencarnación de la "gran" Afrodita serías más difícil de capturar, pero aquí estás, en mi poder.-El hombre miraba maliciosamente a la rubia.

-No cantes victoria aún, Angus. Tu codicia será tu condena.- Diana lo miró desafiante, pero el albino comenzó a reírse, lo que no le dio buena espina a la mujer.- Idiota, te estoy diciendo que mientras mi hermana menor y el pequeño que necesitas para ganar estén lejos de tu alcance vas a caer, ¿y tú te confías?

-Eso es porque tengo mis cálculos realizados, Diana. Sólo hay una única oportunidad de vencerme en este partido de ajedrez, y sólo yo conozco la forma.-Una maliciosa sonrisa surcó su rostro, lentamente agarró del brazo a la rubia, y la levantó de un brusco movimiento. Diana ahogó un gemido de dolor, mientras que Angus la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos.-Prepárate, querida, porque la hora ha llegado.-Diana abrió los ojos del miedo, mientras comenzó a tratar de liberarse

-¡SUELTAME! ¡QUÍTAME TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! ¡NO! ¡DÉJENME!- Diana se retorcía y comenzó a generar energía de color rosado, pero antes de siquiera canalizarla, el orco más grande le rasguñó la espalda, haciendo que la mujer gritara del dolor. El albino la arrastró hasta un área vacía en las afueras de la mansión, donde la aventó hasta el centro, justo donde se encontraba un círculo negro. Unos cuantos orcos más se encargaron de colocarle pesadas cadenas a la mujer, quien no pudo soportar el peso por la debilidad que tenía, y cayó bocabajo

-Mírate nada más, Diana. ¿Y así pretendías contactar a tu pequeña hermana para decirle todo lo que has descubierto? Ingenua. Nadie me derrotará, y yo lograré eliminar lo que queda de resistencia, traeré de vuelta a mi padre, y destruiré lo que queda del resto de dimensiones, uniéndolas en un único reino: el Reino de las Tinieblas.-Diana levantó la cabeza, pero su mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa-_no, no puede ser…el Reino de las Tinieblas fue destruido hace milenios, aún antes de que naciera el primer mundo. Un momento… ¡I-imposible!_

_- _Así es, mujer. ¡YO SOY EL HIJO LEGÍTIMO DEL GRAN MILENARIO!-Comenzó a reírse triunfalmente ante la cara de incredulidad, desconcierto y horror de la rubia.- Y ha llegado el momento que hemos estado esperando por un largo, largo tiempo. ¡Activen el círculo!-Diciendo esto, Angus se alejó unos metros. De su sombra proyectada por la luz de la luna, surgió una figura negra de cuyo rostro sólo se veían los ojos, rojos como la sangre.

-Ya está listo, amo.-el albino sólo ensanchó su sonrisa

-Que comience la diversión.- En el silencio del alba, gritos de dolor se escucharon por todo el lugar, hasta llegar a los oídos de tres personas encerradas.

-_Hija… Te fallé, Drala. No pude proteger de nuevo a otra de nuestros hijos. Perdóname, por favor, perdóname. Fallé como padre, una vez más…- _Arme derramó lágrimas de ira hacia él mismo y de profundo arrepentimiento y dolor por el destino de su hija mayor. En otro lado, escondida entre varios escombros de una parte del área que rodeaba la mansión, una mujer que era el vivo retrato de Diana y que era cubierta por una gabardina negra con capucha y mostraba heridas leves y golpes en el rostro, cerró los ojos por un momento. –_Diana…te prometo que cumpliré con el plan. Y pronto vengaré tu muerte y salvaré a nuestros hermanos- _Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, miró a un hombre de cabello azul y ojos del mismo tono azulado que se encontraba a su lado con heridas severas.

-Selene, ¿qué haremos ahora que logramos escapar?

-Obviamente buscaremos a los únicos que podrán ayudarnos: el Sexto Sol _o lo que queda, más bien._

-¿Y por qué yo?-Pero el silencio fue su respuesta

_-No trates de engañarme, chico. Sé lo que eres, o mejor dicho, sé quién eras…_

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Un movimiento suave, casi imperceptible a ojos humanos. Shaina volteó rápidamente, segura de haber percibido algo, pero no logró ver nada más que arena. El sol estaba ocultándose, por lo que la temperatura comenzó a bajar considerablemente. Hyoga suspiró algo contento y nostálgico al sentir el brusco cambio de temperatura.

-Emm, chicos no quiero parecer paranoica pero… ¿No sienten como si estuvieran siendo vigilados?- La peliverde caminaba algo nerviosa, pues su sensibilidad ante el calor y la electricidad nunca le fallaba.

- Ahora que lo mencionas…-Comentó Leonardo algo nervioso.

_-¿Estos son los Cazadores de los que tanto se ha hablado? Vaya grupo tan dividido.- _Fue el pensamiento de una mujer de cabello alternado entre azul eléctrico y negro, y ojos color verde esmeralda. Atrás de ella se encontraban las otras cuatro sombras.

-Muy bien, esperpentos. Ya saben su misión: eliminen a los ratoncillos mientras yo localizo lo que venimos a buscar- Habló en voz baja mientras se colocaba una máscara negra con dos líneas grises. –_Después de todo, los únicos Cazadores que valían la pena ya se han extinguido. Aunque…el chico de cabellos verdes me recuerda a uno de ellos. Bah, ya me estoy imaginando cosas.-_Finalmente desapareció en una nube de neblina oscura, y reapareció a kilómetros del lugar. Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño dispositivo parecido a un localizador, el cual registró una inusual actividad energética.

-Parece que el hijo pródigo está ansioso de volver con su padre.- La peliazul comenzó a caminar hacia las dunas, cuando descubrió algo interesante.- _¿Pero qué es eso? Parece…. Una cueva… y esas son auras humanas sin duda. Dos, no, tres niños, una mujer y un anciano. Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensé.-_Ocultando una sonrisa torcida, la mujer se acercó lentamente y sin hacer ruido, hasta que pudo comprobar que había una segunda cueva cerca de la primera. En eso estaba, cuando una niña chocó contra ella, haciéndola caer y perder su máscara.

-Perdone, señorita. Lo siento mu…-La pequeña al reconocer algo en los ojos de la furiosa mujer retrocedió levemente. Al mismo tiempo, la madre de la niña, harta de esperarla, salió dispuesta a regañarla, acompañada de sus tres hijos mayores.

-¡Ángela! Mocosa, te he dicho miles de veces que…-

-¡Tu! Tú eres la esposa de Malcom, el hombre que maté hace años en la guerra, pero que pudo salvar a su familia.-La ojiesmeralda habló con rabia contenida, pues no había olvidado la humillación que sufrió a manos de un humano cualquiera, que pudo evitar que ella matara a su familia. La señora la observó asustada, cuando, de repente, comenzó a correr en dirección oeste, hacia donde se encontraban los Cazadores. Sus hijos la siguieron, mientras que la peliazul se volvía a colocar la máscara y murmuraba para sí –aunque Ángela la escuchó claramente-

-Nadie, ¡Absolutamente nadie escapa de mí, mujer!- Y se lanzó a la carrera, olvidando su misión. Ángela no sabía qué hacer, pero una cálida presencia a sus espaldas la envolvió. Volteando, la pequeña se quedó asombrada al ver la gema que encontrara horas antes flotando hacia ella, y una sensación rara le recorrió el cuerpo, hasta que una voz claramente masculina le dijo mentalmente

-"Llévame con mis hermanos"- Y en ese momento, Ángela supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Volviendo con los cazadores, Shun y los demás habían localizado la fuente del poder que pertenecía a uno de los orbes, sin duda.

-Es por allá, chicos. Siento muy fuerte la presencia del primer hijo. No dudo que esté aquí.- Markus dirigió su mirada a los demás. Leonardo y Samuel se miraron, dispuestos a opinar.

-Mark, ¿no crees que es algo sospechoso el que nadie nos haya atacado hasta ahora?-

-Leo tiene razón, viejo. Ni siquiera puedo percibir un movimiento, nada.- Shun habló por primera vez

-Es como si esperaran algo.-Jabú lo miró, interesado y algo feliz de que su amigo finalmente se involucrara en la conversación. Pero Shun estaba algo inquieto, pues la voz de antes de nuevo le hablaba.

-_**Hay algo muy misterioso en todo esto. No confíes en el Sexto Sol, chico. Es más, necesitas investigar todo lo relacionado con el pasado de la organización**_

_**-**__De nuevo esa voz… ¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso eres tú, Hades? ¿Por qué si no escucharía la voz que he escuchado desde que tengo memoria hasta que lo derrotaron?_

_**-Me ofendes, chico. ¿De verdad creíste que me derrotarían con algo tan simple como la sangre de una diosa? No me subestimes.-**_El peliverde se quedó en shock. No podía creerlo. Simplemente no podía. ¿Cómo, si no, explicaba la voz y los sueños que tuvo meses después de su batalla contra Hades? Se puso furioso ante el engaño del que fue víctima. ¿De verdad Athena jamás pudo derrotar a Hades? Muy dentro de sí estaba confundido. Y la confusión aumentó más cuando conoció a Luxiana y a Saúl. Ellos dos parecían saber algo, algo relacionado con su pasado, pero… ¿Qué? Y más extraño aún fue lo que sintió al recuerdo de los exóticos ojos magentas de la pelinegra, pues tuvo la certeza de que no era la primera vez que la veía.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando Hyoga le puso una mano en el hombro y lo jaló, tirándolo en una duna de arena cuando una sombra apareció frente a ellos, lanzando grandes despliegues de energía en contra de todos.

-¡Cuidado! –Al comprobar que todos estaban bien, Sanosuke volvió a hablar-Tenemos que separarnos, de otro modo… ¡No sobreviviremos!

-¿Y quién te nombró a ti el líder, Sanosuke?-Le respondió Shun, molesto por haberse distraído. Pero Jabú le advirtió con una mirada que hiciera lo que les había gritado el pelirrojo.-De acuerdo.

-¡Corran!- Justo cuando la única fémina gritó en advertencia, una nueva explosión provocó que la arena se levantara, nublando la vista de todos, excepto Hinata. La tercera explosión provocó que los gemelos salieran despedidos hacia donde se encontraban la niña y su abuelo, ocultos en una tercera cueva. Markus y Shaina cayeron justo donde la madre de Ángela estaba siendo atacada salvajemente por una iracunda híbrida, y dos de sus tres hijos estaban agonizantes luego de otros tantos golpes de la misma. Sanosuke y Jabú fueron arrastrados hasta un área plana, pero llena de presencias ocultas y tenebrosas. Y así, Hyoga, Shun y Hinata quedaron frente a frente contra cuatro espectros cubiertos del rostro por máscaras de tela y deformes de todo el cuerpo.

-Tsk, parece que querían separarnos.-Se dijo el rubio en voz baja al constatar que él y su amigo peliverde estaban rodeados. No confiaba en el pelinegro, pues él fue quien los convenció de pertenecer al Sexto Sol, pero…había algo muy sospechoso en eso mismo.

-Tres… sólo tres…-Unos gemidos salieron del más horroroso de los cuatro seres, quien pronto generó aún más energía negativa que antes

-_**Debes de ser muy cuidadoso, Hyoga. Estos espectros no son como los que has enfrentado hasta ahora. Hay algo…humano en ellos, pero…no estoy segura. No te preocupes. Confía en mí y verás que saldremos de esta sin que nadie de tus amigos salga herido. Lamentablemente no puedo asegurar nada en cuanto a mi hermana se refiere, lo siento.**_

_-¿Pero qué? ¿Quién eres tú y por qué sólo te escucho en mi mente? ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?- _el ojiazul ya no entendía nada. Recordaba vagamente a la misma voz hablarle cuando era niño y su madre aún vivía, pero en ese entonces se lo atribuía a su madre misma. Dejó de escucharla cuando ella murió, y la volvió a escuchar sólo en sus sueños, como un recuerdo vago de su felicidad anterior, hasta que conoció a su maestro.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer. No confiaba en los ex caballeros para nada. Sólo había obedecido órdenes de Aristóteles, quien le había pedido que los vigilara. También le habían ordenado que los convenciera de unirse a la organización, pero no entendía el por qué. Y Luxiana tampoco ayudaba a su regreso de las ruinas de Barcelona. En realidad ni siquiera sabía quién era ella verdaderamente, ni por qué se mostraba a veces inocente, y en otras era dura y agresiva. Saúl sólo ayudó a revolver aún más las cosas. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, ya tendría más tiempo, cuando derrotara a sus enemigos.

-Hyoga, Shun. Hay que trabajar juntos en esto, si queremos reunirnos con los demás y cumplir con nuestro objetivo.

-Por primera vez concuerdo, Hinata. Pero no por eso voy a tenerte en estima, es sólo una tregua temporal.-Una sonrisa bastante arrogante apareció en el rostro de Shun. Hyoga sólo asintió. El primer espectro los analizó cuidadosamente, hasta que su brazo –envuelto en vendas- se descubrió, tomando la forma de una cuchilla gigantesca. Los brazos de los otros tres adoptaron formas similares, y no muy lejos de ahí, la híbrida, de nombre Jura, percibió el cambio en los brazos de sus subordinados-_al menos parece ser que ESO funciona. Tengo que avisarle al jefe inmediatamente.- _En su pecho, una luz roja apareció, formando un círculo a su alrededor. Levantó a la señora del cuello, lista para aplicarle el golpe final

-Ha llegado la hora de tu muerte, humana. Pero no te preocupes, que tu cuerpo nos obedecerá fielmente.- Pero un rayo hizo que Jura soltara a su víctima.

-No si yo lo evito primero- Shaina la miraba de forma amenazante, mientras Markus ayudaba al niño que quedaba vivo y a su madre y los ponía en un lugar seguro. Jura sonrió tras su máscara, convencida de que todo resultaba más fácil de lo que parecía.-_Espero que no lo arruines, Beltran, o mejor debería decir…"Mayor"_

CONTINUARÁ…..

/

Mil disculpas por la horrible tardanza (¿por qué será que aún cuando prometo actualizar rápido, hay algo que me lo impide? ¬¬) Y antes de otra cosa, quiero decir que…¡En una semana cumplo años! Por lo que el siguiente cap me lo dedicaré a mi misma (qué raro sonó eso O.o) y por eso mismo TAL VEZ actualice antes de lo pensado (tendré que ver si no estoy ocupada con los proyectos de la escuela, porque con eso de que este bimestre ya va a finalizar…). Algo más…acabo de publicar el prólogo de uno de mis proyectos de los que les hablé antes. Si quieren leerlo, porque pronto subiré el primer capítulo, búsquenme en la página de Fictionpress . com (juntando los espacios) ahí tengo el mismo nombre que aquí, así que están avisados (muchas gracias por avisarme de la página, Tot12 n.n) Por lo que ya están avisados, eh, jaja :P

Cuídense mucho y les mando muchos saludos, queridos lectores, me alegra que sigan leyendo aún cuando me tarde horrores en subir la conti.

Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: FORMANDO LOS EQUIPOS, ACERCÁNDOSE A LA VERDAD DETRÁS DE LA APARIENCIA.

_Flash back_

_-¡Shun! ¿Dónde estás, Shun?-Un niño de entre 7 y 8 años, de cabello azul buscaba frenéticamente a su hermano menor, quien se hallaba sentado en un banquito y llorando, después de haber sido molestado por los otros niños del orfanato. No escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor. Éste, por su parte, tampoco lo vio. Simplemente se fue hacia otro lado. Shun seguía llorando, pues lo habían lastimado, pero una voz en su cabeza –y cuyo género no se podía adivinar- comenzó a hablar:_

_-__**No llores, niño. No hay razón para llorar. Demuéstrales quién eres. No eres un llorón, como ellos lo afirman, ¿verdad que no?-**__El pequeño peliverde dejó de llorar. Esa voz…la había escuchado antes, pero ¿Dónde? _

_¡Pues claro! ¡En sus sueños! Esa voz siempre se le aparecía en sueños, bajo la forma de un hombre de cabellos negros, pero nunca lograba verle el rostro. Aún así, siempre, siempre lograba eliminar las pesadillas y le consolaba. Claro que…sus métodos de consolación eran un poco crueles, aunque siempre lo hacían sentirse mejor y evitaban que despertara llorando y preocupara a su hermano._

_-_Tú otra vez. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no puedo verte?-

_**-Aún no estás listo, pequeño. Todavía te falta mucho por aprender. Pero te aseguro que yo estaré contigo en todo momento. **_**Tú me perteneces…así como yo te pertenezco.**

_END FLASH BACK_

Silenciosamente, analizaron a sus rivales. Hinata creyó prudente el retroceder unos pasos, dispuesto a aumentar la distancia entre los espectros y él, pues ya había ideado un plan.

El problema comenzó cuando sus compañeros, ajenos a su brillante idea, acortaron la distancia que los separaba de sus rivales. El pelinegro se dio cuenta segundos después de las intenciones del rubio y del peliverde, pues éstos no esperaron nada y se lanzaron sobre sus contrincantes.

-¡No! ¿¡Qué hacen?-Gritó, pero ya no dio tiempo a que los otros dos se detuvieran. Hyoga rodeó su brazo derecho de energía, y la expulsó en forma de un poderoso viento helado, pero no contó con que el más pequeño de los cuatro se moviera a una velocidad milésimas de segundos mayor a la velocidad de su ataque, el cual fue rechazado por la hoja/brazo de éste.

-¿Pero cómo?- El rubio estaba impresionado. Esa distracción fue aprovechada por su contrario, quien se deslizó hábilmente fuera de la vista del ojiazul, y lo hubiera atravesado de no ser porque Hinata reaccionó más rápido que Hyoga y corrió hacia ellos dos, jalando a Hyoga del brazo justo antes de que la espada se enterrara, haciendo que sólo un rasguño apareciera en el torso del rubio.

-Gracias. Te debo una, Hinata.-Murmuró avergonzado el chico.

-No, no lo haces. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que salve sus traseros? Por si no lo has notado, estas…cosas son más fuertes de lo que aparentan.

-¿Por eso retrocediste? Vaya, y yo que pensaba que te habías acobardado- Se burló del pelinegro. Éste, por su parte, lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, rubiecito. Acabo de salvarte la vida, pero no cuentes con que lo volveré a hacer la próxima vez.- Tan entretenidos estaban que no notaron que el pequeño espectro se acercaba velozmente hacia ellos…

Por otra parte, Shun estaba impresionado de la velocidad de reacción de sus dos rivales, quienes combinaban ataque y defensa de manera perfecta, por lo que el chico se vio en la necesidad de retroceder. Pero claro, su rostro parecía una máscara inexpresiva, pues ya no dejaba ver sus emociones. –_**Lamento interrumpir tu análisis, muchacho, pero esos dos están haciendo lo mismo que tú. Intentan leer tu próximo movimiento.**_

_-¿H-Hades? ¿Cómo es posible que…?_

_-__**¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que te dije? Tú me perteneces. No voy a permitir que nadie te elimine, así tenga que acabar con el mundo entero. **_

_-¡Yo no te pertenezco! Es más, nunca te perdonaré lo que me hiciste a mí y a mis amigos… ¡Por tú culpa murieron grandes caballeros que bien hubieran podido evitar este desenlace en la guerra!-_Silencio siguió al reclamo. Sin embargo, no era porque _**Hades **_se hubiera sorprendido por el reclamo, sino porque muy dentro de Shun, justo en donde su yo interno terminaba y la presencia ajena a sí comenzaba, donde no podía conocer ni saber los verdaderos pensamientos de ésta. Pero no era tiempo de reflexionar, pues volviendo al mundo real, el peliverde tuvo que saltar hasta llegar cerca de donde estaban Hyoga y Hinata, este último con una fea herida en el brazo, y ambos siendo atacados súbitamente por el cuarto muerto viviente, el más grande de todos.

-¡Idiota! ¿¡Vez lo que provocas? Para la próxima espero que… ¡USES LA MALDITA CABEZOTA QUE TIENES!-El pelinegro se había alterado a más no poder, y es que no era para menos, pues él mismo había vuelto a contradecirse: le había salvado la vida a su rubio compañero Cazador de nuevo, recibiendo una profunda herida y desgarre en el brazo derecho. El otro no había podido reaccionar, pues para él era impensable lo que había hecho Hinata. Un cálido sentimiento llenó su desconfiado corazón y por un segundo, sólo por un mísero segundo, sintió que podría volver a abrirse a alguien ajeno a su pasado. Que podría encontrar un nuevo amigo en Hinata. Pero tan rápido como llegó ese anhelo, ese deseo oculto, desapareció al recordar que el mundo se había reducido a un principio primitivo: matar o morir.

Y es que era absurdo tan sólo el considerarlo. Confiaba en Shun, en Shaina e incluso en Jabú, pues de alguna forma habían compartido más de una historia, se conocían de un pasado que más parecía un mundo diferente, una ilusión. Pero… de ahí a aceptar a alguien más en su vida, alguien de quien sólo conocía el nombre pero no su vida anterior, jamás cometería un error así. Por lo mientras, sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas y se concentró en su batalla.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jura miraba a través de su máscara a Shaina. Ambas mujeres estaban furiosas, pero por razones diferentes. Con todo, la peliazul decidió darle una oportunidad a la peliverde.

-Humana, no tengo nada en contra tuya, es más, ni siquiera te conozco. Así que vete con tu amigo y déjenme a esos dos-habló señalando a madre e hijo.-con quienes tengo cuentas pendientes.

-No me importa que no te haya visto jamás en mi vida. Pero no te permitiré el que mates a otros dos seres humanos que aún están vivos. ¿O acaso tú no eres humana?-La ojiverde habló en tono algo burlón, remarcándole a la otra mujer que ella también pertenecía al mismo género, pero no contaba con que Markus gruñera y le susurrara por lo bajo.

-Te equivocas, linda. Esa hembra no es humana.-Shaina se molestó y se confundió.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamar H-E-M-B-R-A a una mujer? Ni que ella fuera un animal.

-Awww, qué ofensivo de tu parte el considerarme un miembro de tu asquerosa raza, muñeca.-Habló fríamente la híbrida. La mujer la volteó a ver con extrañeza, pero sin dejar de lado su pose defensiva.

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo te veo como una humana cualquiera.

-Te equivocas, soy una Híbrida. Mi madre siempre me consideró un monstruo, y yo nunca la quise. Es más, considero los sentimientos de amor, tristeza, y otros propios de ustedes los humanos son inútiles. Lo único que acepto es que le estoy profundamente agradecida a mi madre por haberme abandonado. Así fui recogida por la madre de mi padre, y ella y mis hermanos de raza me enseñaron todo lo que sé hasta ahora. ¿Guerras santas entre dioses mequetrefes? Juegos de niños. El verdadero poder se lleva en la sangre.

-Hablas con la seguridad de quien sabe que es imposible que le derroten. No eres humana por completo y se puede decir que sólo una octava parte de tu ser lleva la herencia de tu madre genética…por las armas que llevas y la máscara, puedo deducir que tienes un rango muy elevado dentro del ejército de Chronos, a pesar de que eres mujer. Y tu energía no es sólo energía a la cual muchos llaman Cosmos, chackra, chi o demás, es…diferente.-A medida que hablaba, Markus se ponía más y más nervioso. Él, Sanosuke, Alan y Lee poseían un vasto conocimiento sobre las razas míticas (conocimiento inculcado por sus líderes –especialmente Luxiana [su superior directa. Exceptuando a Hinata, Shun, Hyoga, Shaina, Jabú y Leonardo, los demás obedecían a la joven desde que la conocieron.]). Pero cuando sus sospechas se hicieron más profundas, Shaina habló.

-¿De qué hablas, Mark? Y tú, no hables de lo que no sabes. Las guerras en las que participé fueron las batallas más crueles y llenas de sufrimiento que te puedas imaginar. Tuve que luchar por conseguir siquiera un nivel de poder por el que ser respetada y temida ¡ASÍ QUE NO ME VENGAS CON COMENTARIOS SOBRE UNA VIDA QUE TÚ NUNCA CONOCERÁS! Yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú, perra.-La peliverde estaba más que furiosa, los recuerdos eran dolorosos en demasía.

Jura sonrió tras su máscara. Todo su plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Sólo faltaba el golpe de gracia.

-Tienes razón, humano. Yo soy una Drow. Mi padre se apareó con mi madre cuando ella se perdió, mientras estaba embarazada de un mes de su esposo, por lo que nací como la gemela de su hijo. Pero ella siempre supo que yo no era de su raza. Y ustedes tendrán el honor de morir gracias a mí. Pero antes…-Quitándose la máscara, Jura sonrió maléficamente, mientras sus brazos generaron un golpe de poder que lanzó directo a sus víctimas originales, sin que Markus pudiera hacer nada.

-¡NO!-Shaina gritó, y ante los ojos de los dos Cazadores la señora caía totalmente paralizada, al igual que su vástago. Aprovechando el momento de estupefacción, la híbrida desapareció y apareció repentinamente detrás de sus víctimas, cargando al niño en su hombro y golpeando a su madre brutalmente con su pie, cuando Markus se recuperó, le asestó un fuerte golpe a la híbrida en el estómago, haciendo que ésta borrara su sonrisa y lo mirara con desafío. Colocó al jovencito apoyado en una roca y midió el alcance de la energía del hombre.

-Esto será interesante. Dos humanos novatillos en contra de una Drow guerrera-maga, ¿eh? Que inicie el juego.-la peliazul sacó un arco negro bastante bello y llamativo, puso una flecha con plumas doradas en la cola y disparó hacia la mayor de los cuatro humanos que se encontraban. Con un gemido reprimido, la mujer cayó, inerte, pero sin mover ni siquiera los labios para dejar salir la voz de dolor, ni una lágrima. Estaba totalmente paralizada, como si fuera una estatua pero viva. _–Así que este es el famoso stroke, había oído hablar de él, pero jamás creí que lo vería en vivo alguna vez.- _Markus lucía preocupado. Acercándose a su compañera de forma discreta, le susurró al oído.

-Ten cuidado de que no te golpeé cuando sus brazos se envuelvan en magia, a menos que quieras morir.

-Como si fuera a dejar que me golpeé. No te preocupes por mí. Mejor cuídate, porque no tengo intención de salvarte. Tú y yo sólo somos compañeros de armas por el momento.-Le recordó fríamente, a lo que el otro se molestó bastante por la arrogancia de la chica.-_si eso es lo que quiere. Un momento, no puedo dejarla morir. Si hago eso, Lux va a machacarme. Sabe que la necesitamos a ella y a los otros tres. ¡Demonios!-_El hombre apretó los puños y los dientes, frustrado por saber que no tenía más opción que el salvaguardar la vida de la peliverde.

-Ni pienses que te dejaré morir, Shaina. Aunque no quieras, te voy a proteger. _Porque esa es mi misión.- _La chica no podía creerlo. Pero muy dentro de sí, y sin querer reconocerlo, Shaina se alegró de saber que finalmente había alguien más en quien podía llegar a confiar. Claro que más le valía esconder muy bien esa idea de sus amigos –especialmente Jabú- pues podrían no comprenderla, y como estaban las cosas actualmente, incluso podrían hacerla a un lado, pues era demasiado extraño y sospechoso el que los hubieran salvado a ellos al finalizar la guerra…sobre todo por la velocidad a la que habían acudido. Si no conociera las capacidades de los Cazadores, diría que fue como si hubieran observado la batalla final –en la que habían muerto Marín, June, Seiya y Nachi (los últimos que quedaban junto con los sobrevivientes actuales)- y ya supieran a quiénes salvar y a quiénes no.

-¿Listos para morir, Cazadores del Sexto Sol?- Habló con socarronería Jura.

-No hables de lo que no sabes, Híbrida.- Los tres rivales se miraron con desconfianza, antes de que Jura y Shaina lanzaran el primer golpe al mismo tiempo.

-_Esto no pinta nada bien…- _Fue el pensamiento del único varón antes de invocar a su arma: un hacha de considerable tamaño y de metal y de comunicarse mentalmente con su aérea Teradie, ordenándole a ésta que regresara a Roxwind para comunicarle a su superior que habían encontrado al segundo orbe: la extraña esfera que se adivinaba debajo de la piel de la híbrida Drow.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Por otro lado, Angus estaba furioso: el obstáculo más grande para sus planes se había escapado de su jaula. La hermana gemela de Diana era la más astuta, inteligente, poderosa y poseía el conocimiento de sus verdaderas estrategias de toda la familia de Arme y era una estratega impresionante. Si esa mujer lograba encontrar a su hermana menor –quien, por cierto, era la que mayor conocimiento teórico y práctico en la mayoría de los temas importantes para sus planes se refiere- no dudaba que ellas lo derrotarían. Maldijo en silencio el que Arme tuviera dos hijas peligrosísimas. Sus dos únicas opciones eran: encontrarlas por separado y eliminarlas o, bien, encontrarlas y manipularlas, convenciéndolas de unirse a él para apoderarse del universo. De una u otra manera, nunca pensó que Selene fuera más inteligente y desprovista de sentimientos de lo que él esperaba. Creyó por un momento que la muerte de su gemela le afectaría más que al propio Arme, pero no contó con que la rubia menor no sintiera tanto afecto por la mayor como para volverse loca del dolor.

-¿Qué hará, mi señor?- Shadow apareció detrás de la sombra de su amo, pero guardando las distancias inteligentemente.

-¡¿TÚ QUE CREES, INÚTIL? Obviamente voy a atraparlas y haré que me ayuden a conseguir mis objetivos así tenga que eliminar al bueno para nada de Beltran.- Ya más tranquilo, el albino se sirvió de un "vino" bastante espeso en una copa de cristal. Bebía bastante rápido, pero eso sirvió para calmar un poco su ira y recuperar su control.-Búscalas, Shadow. Tráeme no sólo a ambas hermanas. También consígueme al niño. Sé que la menor tiene consigo a Delta, pero no te preocupes: recuerda que ella tiene aplicada ESA  "medicina", por lo que no creo que te de mayores problemas.

-Se hará tal y como usted mande, amo. ¿Qué hago con Jura cuando vuelva con el primer Hijo?- Angus medio sonrió, al momento en el que extendía la mano izquierda y su sirviente más fiel depositaba un orbe de color morado y negro: el séptimo hijo.

-Déjala descansar y asegúrate de que reciba nuevos integrantes a su división. Estoy seguro de que esa híbrida tendrá varias bajas no muy preocupantes, pero igualmente importantes.

-Entendido.- El ser de las sombras desapareció integrándose a la sombra de Angus como siempre._ Selene. Muy pronto tú y tu pequeña hermana estarán bajo mi poder.-_Miró su propio reflejo y volvió a ver a través de la ventana que daba a la celda de Arme directamente, por lo que lo podía observar perfectamente.-_Ay, Arme. Estas a punto de perder a tu hija más ignorada por ti, a la muchacha que me ha causado tantos dolores de cabeza como no tienes idea…Prepárate…Luxiana Hansburn. Que volverás a verme, y esta vez no saldrás viva._

Una risotada propia de un demonio mayor resonó por todos los rincones de la mansión.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A kilómetros de ahí, en la sede de Roxwind, Luxiana despertaba bastante adolorida, luego de la paliza que le dieron los diablillos.

-**Qué extraño, pareció como si hubieras perdido tus habilidades de combate, ¿no?-** Una voz parecida a la que rondaba por la cabeza de Hyoga habló, pero esta vez en la mente de la pelinegra. Esta, por su parte, no reaccionó como el rubio. Ni siquiera parecía sorprendida en lo absoluto.

-_Qué sorpresa, Ama. Creí que no podíamos comunicarnos._

_-_**Tonterías. He logrado sortear el sello que me reprimía dentro de ti, niña.**

_-No soy una niña. Ya tengo 19 años. Recuérdalo._

_-_**Puede ser, pero a comparación, yo he vivido por milenios, por lo que sigues siendo una niña para mí.-**Luxiana frunció el ceño, sin darse cuenta de que Saúl, Alan y otra persona silenciosa la observaban curiosos, por los gestos que hacía.

-_No me ofenderé por ahora, y sólo porque tienes razón. Me siento casi tan débil como cuando desperté después de…aquello. Pero esta debilidad no es normal. Ni siquiera pude invocar la técnica que me protege de los ataques físicos._

_-_**Y no creo que quieras hacer el contrato ahora ¿o sí?**

**-**_Para eso necesito estar sola y con dos personas que hagan el ritual del contrato. Además, el Mayor ya ha comenzado a sospechar. Incluso creo que me ha puesto vigilancia._

_-_Emm, lamento interrumpir tu… debate interno, Lux, pero… ya estás en el mundo de los vivos.- Alan habló por primera vez, haciendo que la chica cortara la conversación con la otra voz y mirara por primera vez a Alan, a Saúl y a…

-¡Lee! Finalmente volviste, amigo-Luxiana le sonrió al silencioso pelinegro. Éste asintió una vez, y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-Me alegro que esté bien, capitana.-Su voz era un murmullo suave*, que causaba escalofríos si agarraba a alguien por sorpresa. Sus ojos parecidos a los de un lobo daban sensación de sabiduría y conocimiento ancestral. Pese a tener 16 años apenas, Lee era uno de los Cazadores más valiosos para la organización.

-Lee, es momento de entregárselo.- Alan le puso una mano en el hombro al joven. Él sólo asintió de nuevo, sacó de su capa una bolsa, y se la entregó a la pelinegra. Saúl sólo observaba, curioso.

La chica miró alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie más que sus dos subordinados directos y su protegido observaba. Luego abrió la bolsa de tela, asombrándose por su contenido.

-_Pero si es…_

_**-**_**No hay duda alguna…**

-El tercer hijo…- Y sí. Dentro de la bolsa de tela se encontraba el tercer orbe que se necesitaba. La verdadera búsqueda estaba dando sus frutos.

-Hay algo más… una Drow y un Shadow tienen al segundo y al séptimo. Y no hay duda de que ambos cumplen órdenes de Chronos- Todos –incluido Saúl- voltearon a ver a la líder, esperando

-En ese caso, tenemos que comenzar a jugar nuestras cartas. Shaina será la más fácil de convencer. Y estando ella dentro, no dudo que Jabú se unirá.

-Eso nos deja con Hyoga y con Shun.-Alan comenzó a meditar.

-El más conveniente sería Shun, pero eso sería un gran reto.-Luxiana recordó que el peliverde no era precisamente amigable, sino que se encerraba mucho en sí mismo.-Aunque creo que puedo llegar a convencerlo.-Una sonrisa de confianza surcó su rostro.

-Y hay un problema, Lux. Samuel y Markus tenían razón. Brigit te ha estado administrando una especie de pócima que sella tus habilidades. También noté que te la inyectó como una medicina normal cuando estabas inconsciente. No se me ocurre nada más que lo que descubrimos hace un año: el Mayor y los Concejales no son quienes dicen ser. Lo bueno es que no saben nada sobre Lee. Eso es una ventaja, sin embargo…

-Sin embargo quieren sacarme de la partida porque saben que si los descubro puedo dificultarles todo. Por eso he tomado una decisión. Alan…estoy lista y dispuesta para realizar el contrato…con Amaterasu.-La chica se levantó tambaleante de su cama, y le sostuvo la mirada al chico, quien sólo suspiró resignado y asintió.

-Bien. Lee, Saúl, pueden venir si quieren. Vigilen que nadie vea lo que pasará en la sala de entrenamiento.-ambos asintieron, y los cuatro salieron a hurtadillas de la enfermería.

-**Tranquila. Yo te protegeré, pequeña. Después de todo…me perteneces. Eso ya te lo había dicho.-**La pelinegra no necesitaba de sus sueños para saber que Amaterasu había sonreído triunfalmente.

-_Muchas cosas cambiarán a partir de ahora. Es momento de que me transforme completamente en lo que soy: la Portadora de Amaterasu…_

CONTINUARÁ…..

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sí, sí, ya lo sé: ¿Por qué siempre corto lo más emocionante de las batallas aún cuando sé que prometí no hacerlo? He aquí la respuesta: Amaterasu ha tomado el control de mi mente y me ha vuelto mala…nah, no es cierto. Simplemente lo considero algo…necesario, pues las batallas siempre son la base que necesito para revelar algo.

Como sea, este cap se lo dedico a una lectora que ha cumplido años la semana pasada: ¡Felicidades, InatZiggy-Stardust! Ojalá y te la hayas pasado muy bien, y espero que te haya gustado este cap (y debo decir que se ha vuelto mi favorito, jaja XD) tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado Jaja :P

Y otra cosa: el asterisquito (si lo ven) es para la siguiente nota:

*Si han visto Death Note en español latino, la voz de Lee se parece mucho a la de L/Ryuuzaki (quien es mi ídolo y el número 1 de mi lista de personajes favoritos de todos los animes que he visto, je) sólo que más… ¿tenebrosa? Ne, como sea. Si no la han visto, se las recomiendo mucho, al igual que otras dos series que también me ayudan a inspirarme para el fic: hablo de Darker than black y Black cat. En esta última sale la organización original Chronos, de la cual sólo se parece el nombre con la mía, para aclarar.

Y bueno, eso es todo… cuídense mucho y ojala me perdonen por haber cortado las peleas (culpen a mi musa, jaja)

Saludos!


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

_FLASH BACK_

_-¿Te duele?- La fría voz de una joven Luxiana de 18 años resonó en el cuarto. Miró con indiferencia alrededor suyo, deteniéndose en todas y cada una de las expresiones de dolor que tenían los hombres muertos grabados en sus rostros. Un Markus también más joven-de 35- la observaba con miedo e impotencia._

_-Será mejor que te rindas. Tú y tus patéticos compañeros no son más que basura para mí.- Sonrió con arrogancia mientras parte del fuego que los rodeaba adoptaba la forma de una lanza. Markus se levantó como pudo._

_-No puedo hacer eso…Si no los elimino a ti y a tu familia, mi pequeño morirá…y le prometí a su madre que no permitiría que le pasara nada malo.- Luxiana abrió sus ojos, sorprendida. Eso era algo que no se esperaba de un Sikario*._

_-¿Me estás diciendo que tienes un hijo, y que si no nos eliminas…él morirá?- Frunció el ceño con notable molestia. Eso cambiaba las cosas, y mucho. –No puedo creer que alguien utilice una vida inocente sólo para no ensuciarse las manos__**-**__ A lo lejos, su padre, Arme, era conducido por otros dos de los subordinados de Angus hacia el camión-celda que llevaría a la familia al cuartel general de Chronos. No había problema, nadie había notado que faltaba la segunda menor de la familia._

_Markus sonrió con amargura, recordando a su difunta esposa. –Así es esto, jovencita. Y no me detendré hasta haber completado mi misión. Soy un Sikario, mi oficio es matar…-Ella lo interrumpió, vigilando aún a los enviados de Chronos, para evitar que la descubrieran._

_-No tiene que ser así. Tú no lo haces porque disfrutes, ¿o sí?- El hombre la vio a los ojos sin ocultar su sorpresa. Su tono de voz dejó de ser frío y pasó a ser amable y cálido, con un toque de dulzura disfrazada-No soy tonta. Si disfrutaras esto, hubieras matado a mi hermanito sin remordimientos, y en vez de eso le diste la oportunidad de escapar. No te dolió la muerte de tus "amigos", pero estás dispuesto a eliminar a quien te indiquen, olvidando que también tienen una vida, todo por mantener la vida de tu propio hijo a salvo…_

_**-Es algo digno de admirarse en un humano como tú.-**__Dijo Amaterasu en la mente de Lux, manifestándose por primera vez en un año. La chica sonrió para sus adentros, extrañaba a Amaterasu. La espada, al compartir el cuerpo de su Portadora –aunque aún no era legítimo el pacto-, pudo vislumbrar el plan que ésta comenzaba a formar para poder frenar a Chronos antes del eclipse, y sintió una profunda y sincera determinación para ayudarle en lo que pudiera._

_-¿Eh?- La pelinegra sonrió por primera vez con sinceridad y amabilidad, aunque con un toque de diversión al ver la confusión en el rostro del hombre._

_-Hagamos un trato. Yo te ayudo a rescatar a tu hijo y tú me ayudas a encontrar a un viejo conocido mío… ¿qué dices?- Meditó sus opciones. ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Seguir las órdenes de un psicópata con aires de conquistador o aceptar acompañar a una chica que le prometía salvar a su hijo y libertad? La respuesta era obvia._

_-Te acompañaré. Sacaremos a mi hijo de ahí y buscaremos a tu amigo.-Se levantó, estrechando la mano de la joven, eligiendo así lo que cambiaría su vida por completo._

_END FLASH BACK_

Sólo estaba segura de una cosa. Nunca, pero nunca fue preparada para enfrentar algo como esto…

En frente de ella, se encontraba Markus….deteniendo con un hacha bastante grande el puño de su contrincante, cuya energía la había tumbado, pero no alcanzaba a comprender nada. Y es que…la energía no era ningún tipo de cosmos, era difícil de explicar, pero estaba segura de que se diferenciaba demasiado, especialmente por la intensidad…nadie que no hubiera sido un caballero dorado o –a riesgo de exagerar- un dios podría tener tal cantidad de poder en un solo golpe.

Pero ahí estaba esa híbrida -habiendo saltado y retrocediendo- viendo al hombre y su arma con desafío. Como estaba de espaldas a Shaina, ésta no pudo ver el rostro de su compañero, pero el tono de voz le dio a entender que estaba igual de confiado que Jura. Y no se equivocaba.

Markus, a pesar de tener 37 años, era casi tan hábil como sus camaradas más jóvenes, sin mencionar que era hijo de la célebre Aurea y sobrino de la también famosa Libia. Sonrió, divertido, al observar la sorpresa e incredulidad casi ocultas en los ojos de su rival cuando ésta reconoció el tipo de hacha del que era dueño.

-Je, parece que no te esperabas esto, ¿eh?- Soltó con arrogancia. Jura frunció el ceño, ofendida y molesta por la burla implícita en el tono de voz del hombre. Cómo odiaba a los machos, especialmente a los humanos. Para ella eran simples molestias que estaban demasiado atados a sus hormonas y más bajos instintos, no servían más que para utilizarse como peones. Por eso ella y sus compatriotas admiraban a las amazonas de la antigüedad humana, aquellas interesantes guerreras que compartían muchos puntos de vista con las mismas hembras Drow. Volvió en sí al sentir la mirada de la humana que acompañaba a su nuevo enemigo.

-Insolente. No creas que sólo por tener un Hacha auténtica tienes oportunidad de derrotarme.- la peliazul se puso seria, no era el momento de divagar en su odio.

Por su parte, Shaina no entendió el término que utilizó la otra para nombrar al hacha de su compañero. No pudo evitar sentir que había demasiadas cosas que el Sexto Sol le ocultaba, pero se levantó y se puso en posición de defensa. Markus la volteó a ver, y se hizo a un lado indicándole que se pusiera a la par que él. Casi inmediatamente después de que la peliverde hiciera lo que le pidió en silencio, volteó a ver a la guerrera-hechicera mientras hablaba con una falsa indiferencia.

-Ah, lo notaste. Creía que a los Drow no les interesaban este tipo de armas.

-No me compares con los machos inútiles de mi raza. Además, ¿por quién me tomas? Cualquiera con medio cerebro se daría cuenta de qué tipo de Hacha llevas. Así que deja de burlarte… ¡y pelea!- Con este grito, Jura volvió a lanzarse sobre ambos cazadores, pero antes de que él la rechazara con la hoja de su hacha, de la manga derecha de la Drow salió una serpiente negra y de ojos carmín que se abalanzó sobre el hombre, enroscándose sobre el mango de su arma y sacando sus colmillos para poder inyectarle el letal veneno, pero antes de lograrlo, Markus la atrapó del cuello, provocando que el reptil se enroscara en su brazo, y evitó las mordidas como pudo, cosa que aprovechó Jura para preparar un nuevo Stroke. Mientras, Shaina se había apartado y esquivaba con dificultad las flechas que la Drow le lanzaba y a la vez iba alternándolas con sus puños tratando de aplicarle el Stroke, sin éxito.

-_Maldita humana…. ¡Y maldito el hijo de Aurea que la acompaña! Sin duda éste no es un peón común y corriente. Dudo incluso que sea un peón por completo de Beltran, pero ¿quién podría haberlo reclutado?- _Sin embargo, por tan sólo unos segundos, los ojos de Jura se dilataron totalmente, a la vez que ésta sintió como si alguien separara su mente de su cuerpo, enviándola a un vacío psíquico.

-_**Jura, hay un cambio de planes, deja de jugar con esos Cazadores y regresa a la mansión. Luego volveremos por el Primer Hijo.- **_La Drow había perdido la libertad de pensamiento, pero no hacía falta que contestara conscientemente, su respuesta fue mecánica, programada, como si no fuera más que una muñeca robot.

-_Sí, mi señor. Su fiel sierva le escucha y obedece.-_Respondió a la voz de su amo, esquivando una estocada de Markus y un rayo eléctrico de Shaina automáticamente, su rostro carente de toda emoción. Segundos después, sale de su estupor, afila sus ojos y les dirige unas últimas palabras.

-Nos volveremos a ver, humanos. Eso se los aseguro. Y cuando pase…no tendrán la suerte de salir con vida.- Con una sonrisa maligna, la Drow se inclinó burlonamente y arrastró consigo a la mujer herida, sin que los Cazadores pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo. Un segundo después, no sintieron ni siquiera la presencia de su nueva enemiga.

-Markus… ¿qué haremos ahora?-Preguntó Shaina, frustrada.

-Primero: Dime sólo Mark. Segundo: necesitamos reunirnos con los demás y encontrar el Orbe que se encuentra aquí. Y tercero: Hay algo que debes saber, pero debes esperar…y por favor, evita como puedas obedecer las órdenes del Mayor o de los Concejales a menos que lo consultes primero conmigo o con Lux.

-¿Por qué? ¿Eso no sería traicionar al Mayor?

-Shaina…nada es lo que parece en esta lucha. Sólo tenemos dos semanas máximo y aún así…-Se interrumpió al notar que había hablado demasiado.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?-La peliverde lo miró suspicaz, tratando de leer algo en su rostro.

-Yo no estoy capacitado para decírtelo. Ven, esperaremos a Teradie para ir a buscar a los demás.-Desvió nervioso la conversación. La peliverde no dijo nada, pero presintió que había secretos que el Sexto Sol no les había contado. -¿Cómo era tu vida antes de la guerra? –Preguntó de repente mientras caminaban hacia el punto de origen de su viaje por el desierto. Shaina sintió una punzada dolorosa al recordar, sonriendo levemente y comenzó a contarle todo sobre su vida, desde su infancia hasta su época de amazona, contestando la curiosidad del hombre sobre el Santuario y todo lo demás como mejor podía.

Sin ni siquiera notarlo, ambos habían formado un nuevo lazo _fraternal._

/

El dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando. No recordaba qué le había pasado como para que estuviera así, salvo el pequeño detalle de que su gemelo lo había arrastrado a una fiesta sin su consentimiento y de repente lo había perdido entre el gentío.

-Mi cabeza…estúpido Leonardo. Él tiene la culpa.- Se dijo entre dientes Samuel mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos. Sin embargo, al echarle un vistazo a su alrededor, recuerdos de lo que sucedió en todo ese tiempo le fue llegando, hasta pararse en la razón de su situación actual. Rápidamente se paró de un salto y comenzó a buscar a su gemelo con la mirada, hasta que lo localizó, inconsciente, con Ángela a su lado.

-¡Tú! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?- Se le acercó corriendo, levantando a su hermano, acunándolo como hacía cuando eran niños y oían el estruendo y los gritos de sus padres cada noche, en sus interminables peleas, hasta que su progenitora simplemente los _abandonó._

- No le hice nada. Sólo los encontré aquí cuando estaba huyendo de la bruja.- Respondió la niña asustada. Samuel pareció relajarse sólo un poco, pero aún la miraba con desconfianza.

-Lo siento, pequeña. Pero mi hermano lo es todo para mí, y he visto tantas cosas que no me sorprendería si me estuvieras engañando.-Expresó con el tono más amable que pudo hallar, provocando que la pequeña le devolviera la mirada, cautelosa, con una sonrisa temblorosa que evidenciaba su miedo.

-No hay problema, papá decía que hay personas muy protectoras con la gente que quiere, y muchas veces desconfían de todos. Pero… ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Ángela miró atenta al chico, –quien se sintió un poco incómodo con la profunda mirada-mientras éste acomodaba mejor a su hermano en la pared de la cueva en la que estaban y se recargaba él mismo allí.

-Mi nombre es…-aquí, dudó un poco. No se decidía a confiar su verdadero nombre a una desconocida.- Dime Ismael.-trató de que pasara desapercibido su titubeo, no quería herir más a la niña.

-¿Ismael? Es un nombre bonito. A mamá seguro que le gustaría, aunque…espero de verdad que ella esté bien. La bruja no parecía muy contenta de verla.- asintió, pensativa y algo más tranquila.

-¿Y por qué no estás con tu madre, pequeña?- A su parecer, era algo estúpido dejar a una niña de máximo diez años sola en una cueva en un desierto, especialmente porque desde que la guerra terminara, Chronos se había dedicado a cazar a los sobrevivientes, nadie sabía con qué razón o para qué, pero una única cosa era segura: el propósito no era nada bueno para nadie, salvo para la propia organización.

-Cuando la bruja llegó me separé de ella y de mis hermanos…no, espera.-Su pequeña mente tenía dificultades para recordar lo que verdaderamente había pasado. Era como si algo se lo impidiera, pero eso no evitó que pequeños retazos de sensaciones y visiones se le aclararan lo suficiente como para suponerlo-Cr-creo que cuando mamá gritó y la bruja corrió hacia ella, alguien me jaló hasta llegar aquí. No sé quién, pero lo único que pude ver fueron dos alas blancas, antes de dormirme.- Samuel tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre eso. Además, sentía como si algo o alguien lo estuvieran vigilando. Y no era una sensación agradable, era como si los recuerdos de su infancia, de su _inocencia perdida,_ estuvieran siendo destruidos, para regresar con fuerza a su memoria.

-Tal vez eso significa que hay alguien que cuida de ti, tal vez sea tu ángel de la guarda.- Le sonrió, cómplice-No sabes la suerte que tienes, niña. Creo que empiezo a envidiarte- Lo dijo en tono de broma. La pequeña se rió un poco, para luego contestarle.

-Pero supongo que tú sí tienes amigos, y también tienes a tu hermano, ¿no? Yo tengo tres hermanos, aunque no nos llevamos bien. A propósito, me llamo Ángela, sólo que nadie me dice así, me dicen molestia, o mocosa, o niña inútil…Mi mamá dice que lo único que traigo son desgracias, pero no entiendo muy bien a qué se refiere.-

-¿Y no hay nadie más aparte de tu familia aquí?- La niña negó con la cabeza-Pero… ¿cómo han logrado sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo en un desierto así?-Sinceramente le sorprendió que nadie quisiera a Ángela, si era una pequeña muy agradable…

- El abuelo nos traía lo que podía cazar con mis hermanos mayores, y antes éramos más. Sólo que un día llegaron unos señores raros y el abuelo nos indicó que debíamos escondernos en una cueva parecida a esta.-Samuel se compadeció de ella, recordando claramente el día en el que estuvo a punto de caer en manos de Chronos. De no haber sido por su líder, no hubiera podido reunirse con su hermano, pero el miedo, la confusión y el odio aún permanecían en su mente.-y después ya no lo volví a ver, ni a los demás.

-Debe ser muy triste el vivir sin amigos. Yo no imagino mi vida sin ellos.-su rostro se iluminó al recordar a su _nueva familia_, las risas, las noches de planeación que terminaban en fiestas prohibidas de recuerdos del pasado…

-Entonces ¿por qué no somos amigos? Sería genial, ¿no crees? Oh, y mira esto-la niña agarró al chico del brazo y lo jaló a otra esquina, en donde había un pequeño hueco -no más grande que un huevo de avestruz-, de donde sacó una bellísima esfera de cristal que brillaba, blanca como la nieve. El chico simplemente se quedó de piedra, pues ante él, se mostraba el Primer Hijo, el "devorador de la inocencia", en todo su esplendor.

-¿Do-donde lo encontraste, Ángela?-tartamudeó mirándola. Ángela se quedó un poco desconcertada por su actitud, pero pronto lo olvidó cuando regresó su mirada hacia "su" esfera.

-En las dunas del norte. Simplemente apareció frente a mí. ¿Por qué?-Samuel le sonrió como diciéndole que no era nada, pero por dentro estaba en un dilema. No creía que la niña entendiera lo que significaba el orbe, pero se la veía tan feliz con su descubrimiento que el chico se preguntó internamente si a sus compañeros les agradaría verlo llegar con una niña pequeña y con el orbe…antes de que Leonardo despertara gritando y la nave de Markus apareciera ante ellos. Dentro de ella, estaban Hinata, Hyoga y Shun.

-¡Leonardo!- Gritó Samuel al darse cuenta de que su querido hermano menor había despertado, lanzándose sobre él y apretujándolo en un abrazo quebrantahuesos.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

-Jura ¿cuántos orbes tenemos ya en nuestro poder?

-Siete: el Segundo, el Cuarto, el Quinto, el Sexto, el Séptimo, el Octavo y el Décimo, mi señor-contestó sin vacilar.

-¿y cuántos tiene el Sexto Sol?

-Dos: el Tercero y el Décimo Primero. Pero me temo que ya tienen bajo su poder al Primero y están a punto de conseguir al Décimo Segundo.

-Lo que nos deja a dos en paradero desconocido…-Angus cerró los ojos –_inocencia, pureza, verdad, valor, templanza, amistad, armonía, humildad, amor, perdón, justicia, tolerancia y solidaridad. Trece valores. Malicia, impureza, mentira, cobardía, enemistad, discordia, soberbia, odio, ira, injusticia, intolerancia y desinterés. Trece opuestos. Un único dueño. Mi padre debe sentirse ansioso por salir. _Arme ya me reveló que el Ojo se encuentra en una pirámide faraónica. Los hijos Noveno y Décimo Tercero están en dos castillos. Uno en la desaparecida Inglaterra y el otro…en la mismísima Roxwind. ¡Shadow!- Gritó de repente. Jura se tensó. Nunca le gustaron en lo más mínimo los Shadows. Menos uno como Shadow Laighner, uno de los más poderosos.

Éste apareció detrás de la Drow –o más bien se materializó a partir de su sombra- como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

-¿Sí, mi señor?- la fémina le gruñó en advertencia por su cercanía, pero ambos la ignoraron.

-Quiero que tú y Jura vayan a recuperar a los otros hijos de las manos del Sexto Sol. Eliminen a todos sus obstáculos, tráiganme a Tora y a los Portadores. Ya tengo escrita la obra y el escenario puesto. Sólo faltan los actores principales.- Ambos súbditos asintieron. Un temblor y un estruendo se escucharon a lo lejos. Los tres supieron inmediatamente lo que significaba…

-¡HANSBURN!-Acto seguido, salió de ahí hecho un basilisco y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia las mazmorras.

-Pobre doctor…no me gustaría para nada estar en su lugar-Susurró Jura, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Shadow Laighner la miró como si compartiera su pensamiento.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Perros.

Miles y miles de perros los rodeaban a ambos. Eran unos animales del tamaño de caballos, esqueléticos, con unos brillantes y escalofriantes ojos negros y con alas negras saliendo de sus descarnadas espaldas.

-Entonces…

-¿Corremos como cobardes y salvamos nuestros traseros o morimos estúpidamente como alimento para canes?- Sanosuke retrocedió un par de pasos, no muy seguro y con unas gotas de sudor en su rostro. Los perros se prepararon para atacar, avanzando a su vez hacia sus dos deliciosas presas. Jabú intercambió una mirada nerviosa con el pelirrojo, mientras asentía.

-A la de tres.

-Una…

-Dos…- El cánido más grande se puso en posición, como si siguiera la cuenta de los humanos.

-¡CORRE!- Gritaron al unísono los aterrados Cazadores, al tiempo que salían disparados dando media vuelta.

Como si de verdad entendiera el lenguaje, el perro soltó a su vez un aullido (en idéntica sincronización con los otros dos). Un segundo después, la enorme manada se lanzó en persecución de los pobres chicos, quienes mantenían una conversación a gritos mientras huían por sus vidas.

-¡Creí que habías dicho que eran caballos! ¡¿QUIÉN CONFUNDE A UN PERRO CON UN CABALLO?!-Le reclamó Jabú a su compañero. Seguro se preguntarán: ¿cómo es posible que nuestros queridos Cazadores estén en una situación así? Fácil.

Cuando fueron separados del resto, notaron que la explosión los había lanzado hasta las afueras de lo que parecía un pueblo abandonado, donde había aún varios establos con caballos vivos, pero éstos estaban en los puros huesos (los animales estaban sueltos) pero sin aparente explicación del porqué permanecían con vida. Pues bien, los dos incautos se adentraron con el lógico pensamiento de que si había animales, por ende debería de haber por lo menos una persona. Se adentraron en el pueblo, notando por primera vez que hacía horas que el sol se había puesto. Lo que les inquietó no fue eso, sino que el pueblo no era tan grande como para permanecer en él por tanto tiempo.

Justo cuando Sanosuke iba a sugerir que dieran la media vuelta, vio una silueta negra que –según él- tenía el aspecto de un percherón a medio morir con un jinete en la espalda. Codeó a su compañero para señalarle la figura, mientras se acercaba, feliz de que al fin hubieran dado con otro ser humano. Pese a eso, a Jabú no le convencía el aspecto del animal, además, ¿eso en su lomo no recordaban a los extremos afilados de un par de alas esqueléticas? Cuando pudo enfocar bien al ser, se dio cuenta de que esa cosa tenía de caballo lo que su vida de normal, es decir, nada.

-¡Espera, Sanosuke! ¡Eso no es un caballo! No te acer…ques-la última sílaba se perdió en un susurro mientras el castaño sintió acelerarse su corazón. Tenía razón, eso no era un caballo montado, no: ¡Era un monstruo!

Cuando el pelirrojo acercó su mano, por poco y se desmaya del terror al darse cuenta de dos pequeños detalles. Uno, los caballos no tenían alas ni colmillos y mucho menos garras. Y dos, un animal vegetariano definitivamente no tenía el aspecto de un cánido demoniaco hambriento y dispuesto a partirlo en pedazos bien chiquitos para devorarlo…

Cuando cayó en su error, hizo lo más sabio en su situación, o sea, retroceder lentamente hacia el castaño. Lamentablemente, mientras más caminaban hacia atrás, más y más perros igual de horrorosos que el primero iban rodeándolos en una media luna, felices del golpe de suerte que tuvieron: dos suculentos trozos de carne fresca para devorar. Y no estaban dispuestos a dejar que se les escaparan.

Así es como llegamos a la actualidad.

-¡Y yo que iba a saber! ¡De lejos sí parecía un caballo!

-Si salimos de esta, ¡Te regalaré unos lentes!- El castaño y el pelirrojo seguían discutiendo.

-¡Yo no necesito lentes!-Para su mala suerte, Sanosuke tropezó con una roca bastante visible, cayendo cuan largo era en la arena. Su camarada se regresó, dispuesto a ayudarle. Los demonios aceleraron, sabiéndose triunfadores en la carrera, pero un escudo de luz se materializó de repente, protegiéndolos del feroz ataque. Ambos voltearon hacia atrás, donde una poderosa energía se dio a conocer. Ante sus ojos apareció una bellísima mujer de ojos dorados y cabello largo y de color blanco, del cual sólo sobresalían las puntas alargadas de sus orejas. Su delicado rostro tenía una mueca de enfado que le daba un aspecto fiero sin perder su elegancia.

-No esperaba encontrar humanos aquí. Mucho menos esperaba ver _Canderus** _en esta parte del mundo humano.-Su voz era serena. Había algo en ella que provocó que los perros se volvieran aún más agresivos que antes, pero eso no sorprendió a la mujer. Jabú y Sanosuke miraban todo, anonadados. Con un movimiento de sus brazos, frente a ella se formó un arco con una flecha apuntando hacia ellos.

-Lárguense, hijos del averno.- Al ver que no obedecían, simplemente disparó la flecha. Una fuerte explosión de luz fue lo que le siguió. Los _Canderus _más cercanos se deshicieron en cenizas, mientras que los demás salían volando de ahí, con quemaduras graves.

-¿Están bien, humanos?- Preguntó con un poco de preocupación su salvadora, mientras bajaba la guardia y desaparecía el escudo.

-S-sí, muchas gracias por salvarnos de esas, esas cosas.-Jabú fue el primero en levantarse.

-Eran _Canderus. _Son espectros muy peligrosos de Ashalot. No conozco a nadie que haya sobrevivido a un encuentro con ellos, mientras están fuertes, claro.- Sonrió la desconocida.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Quién eres tú, a todo esto?-Siguió Sanosuke.

-Mi nombre es Adlaha, hija de Ibrahim. Soy una Elfa, originaria de las Montañas Cis.- Al ver la confusión en sus rostros, se armó de paciencia.- No es un lugar de este mundo, _su _mundo. Se podría decir que yo provengo de ¿otra dimensión?

-Ah, claro. Entiendo. Mucho gusto, Adlaha. Soy Sanosuke, y éste es Jabú. Somos Cazadores del Sexto Sol, somos los enemigos de Chronos y estamos cumpliendo una misión.

-¿Quiénes son sus líderes?

-El Mayor Brandon, los Concejales Aristóteles y Antonio, y Luxiana Hansburn es nuestra capitana.-Contestó esta vez el castaño. Adlaha abrió sus ojos, sorprendida.- ¿pasa algo?

-A la joven Luxiana la conozco, fui amiga de su madre por mucho tiempo. Pero al Brandon…es imposible lo que me dicen

-¿De qué hablas?

-Brandon…él está prisionero de Chronos desde que inició la Guerra. No es posible que se haya liberado en poco tiempo…-Esta vez, el asombrado fue el castaño

-¿Qué? ¡Sanosuke! ¿Oíste lo que…? ¿Sanosuke?-Pero el pelirrojo no se notaba impresionado.

-Así que tú también lo sabes, eh. No estaba previsto que te enteraras así, Jabú, pero…

-¿Sanosuke? Me estás poniendo nervioso.

-Su verdadero nombre es Beltran. Es el primo de Brandon y es…-Sanosuke pronunció con odio toda la oración-…el co-fundador de Chronos.

_CONTINUARÁ….._

/

No saben cómo lamento mi tardanza esta vez. Pero cancelaron mi internet hasta hace un par de semanas, entré recién a la preparatoria y las presiones de los parciales son horribles (ya sólo me faltan el resto de los segundos parciales y los exámenes finales y termino el primer semestre… ¡Horror! D: ) Así que no he tenido tiempo de nada TTwTT

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. Jo, jo. Soy muy mala con mi pobre Sanosuke, pero lo peor apenas está por venir…ya le empieza a fallar la vista. En cuanto a Adlaha, en el próximo capítulo sabrán más de ella, además de que finalmente se enterarán de la identidad de Amaterasu, las voces de Shun y Hyoga, los planes reales de Chronos y muchas otras cosas, por lo que calculo que será el más largo de los que he escrito hasta ahora.

Aclaraciones:

*Sikario: en términos generales, es un asesino a las órdenes de alguien más por contrato de sangre. Lo explicaré mejor en el próximo capítulo también, para que entiendan mejor ;)

**Canderus: espectros habitantes de un mundo conocido como Ashalot, el reino de la muerte. Estos seres (ya conocen su descripción) absorben la vitalidad de los seres vivos, volviéndose ellos más fuertes y poderosos. Sus víctimas se ven reducidas a esqueletos con piel que no tienen fuerzas ni para hablar, pero se mantienen con vida hasta que su presencia física o cuerpo, sea devorado también por uno o varios Canderus. Son de mi invención, así que no esperen encontrar imágenes en internet.

Esta vez sí contestaré todos los reviews que me manden, ya saben que pueden pedir aclaraciones, acepto de todo, jaja XD

Cuídense mucho!


	9. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: REVELACIONES PARTE 1

"_Cuando el mundo se pierda _

_Y la luz abandone su puesto, _

_Llegará el tiempo de las tinieblas para alzarse,_

_Tomando su lugar._

_Los Trece Hijos se levantan._

_Las Cuatro Hermanas se revelan._

_En un mundo sumido en la oscuridad._

_Siendo el Padre, el Ojo del primer rey,_

_La pieza clave, la pieza anhelada, la pieza final._

_El último jaque del último juego_

_Entre el bien y el mal._

_¡Ay de aquellos que no siguen su sendero marcado!_

_¡Ay de aquellos, que evaden su destino! _

_Guardando la añoranza_

_De un pasado que no volverá_

_Pero que pone en incierto su futuro._

_Ay de ustedes, que creen que lo han visto todo._

_Que creen que pueden ir en contra del Destino._

_Porque la ignorancia, la ceguera y la sordera se pagan caro. _

_Porque aquellos que no hacen caso,_

_Se pierden por siempre y para siempre._

_El camino se abre, el sendero se ilumina, el Equilibrio peligra._

_Sólo con traiciones, sólo con dudas. _

_Sólo con desconfianzas lastimeras hacia la danza del fuego, hacia la frialdad del hielo_

_Partiendo de la oscuridad equilibrada._

_El engaño de las sombras se cierne sobre ellos. _

_Si no se puede evitar_

_Caer en el ilusorio juego de las sombras_

_La profecía Opuesta cumplida estará_

_Con el Ojo del Milenario_

_Regresando a su lugar"_

_-Profecía de la Tríada Nordhuma _

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Onitsed?- El anciano sonrió con ternura. De sus tres hermanas y hermano, Adiv era quien más sufría por sus decisiones.

-Adiv. Tantos caminos recorridos, tanto tiempo transcurrido, y aún así ¿no has aprendido a confiar en mí?- Adiv se quedó callada, incapaz de rebatir el argumento de su hermano mayor. Una mano-zarpa roja y con garras negras se posó sobre su cabeza, regalándole una tierna caricia. Volteó el rostro. Su hermana menor le regaló una mirada de comprensión

-Onitsed tiene razón, hermana. Él así lo ha dispuesto.

-¡Etreum!- Reclamó Adiv, haciendo un tierno puchero. Que su hermana favorita se pusiera en su contra no era raro, pero aún así le molestaba un poco que no mostrara comprensión en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Onitsed les dio la espalda.

-Confía en mí, Adiv. Algunos seres vivos necesitan cumplir con los caminos que les asigné. Y dependiendo de la manera en la que los cumplan podrán elegir la manera en la que serán felices. Todo depende de sus decisiones.- El anciano Onitsed se acercó a la fuente de agua cristalina con el espejo en el centro. Al tocar el cristal con su dedo índice, la imagen que el espejo proyectó fue la de un joven de cabellos verdes, que discutía fuertemente con otro joven de cabello largo y oscuro.- Yo confío en que todo saldrá bien, y que estos jóvenes arrancados de sus vidas normales permanecerán en la senda principal que los guiará hacia lo que está dispuesto para ellos.

-¿Y si llegaran a tomar alguna de las desviaciones?- Preguntó Adiv, con semblante angustiado.

-Entonces tendremos que intervenir nosotros.

8989898989898989898989898989898989898989

Con la vista centrada en la flama danzante frente a ella, sin hacer caso de nada a su alrededor, así se encontraba Luxiana. La joven Cazadora sólo tenía lugar en su mente para la imagen que se formó en el fuego. Varios pares de ojos observaban de lejos el rito de vinculación.

Una bellísima Katana con la hoja plateada y la empuñadura negra con adornos rojos y dorados se formó, surgiendo de entre las llamas. La pelinegra acercó su brazo derecho a la hoja, acariciándola primero con los dedos, luego la sujetó fuertemente de la empuñadura, dirigiendo el filo hacia su muñeca izquierda.

-Amaterasu. A partir de ahora, enlazo mi vida con tu existencia, eligiendo el nombre que sólo yo podré ocupar contigo. Hasta que el destino lo decida o mi muerte suceda, yo seré tu Portadora, la única capaz de canalizar todo tu poder. Sello este pacto, ofreciéndote todo lo que soy, todo lo que represento con mi sangre.-Cerró los ojos un momento. No le importaba mucho lastimarse a sí misma, su maestro le había enseñado bien acerca de los diferentes tipos de dolores que podía generarse una persona a sí misma, lo que sí odiaba era hacer este tipo de pactos, se sentía desprotegida e insegura, pero… el trato lo valía.

_**-Que así sea, entonces. Yo, la Tercera Legendaria te elijo y acepto a ti, Libia Luxiana, descendiente e hija del Clan Hansburn y descendiente e hija del Clan Teredo. Yo seré tu fuerza, tu respaldo y tu protectora tanto como tu arma. Sólo te obedeceré a ti y te ayudaré a ti. Tus deseos son mis deseos. Tus órdenes mis indicaciones, yo seré la que te sostendrá cuando tu poder falle. Sello este acuerdo, aceptando todo lo que eres, todo lo que representas, con tu sangre. A cambio, acepta mi propia energía, mi maná, que se unirá al tuyo sin perder mi independencia. –**_Una voz femenina, fuerte y llena de vitalidad le respondió. Para Amaterasu, Luxiana era la primera Portadora que aceptaba. Y era el primer ser vivo que se compenetraba con ella misma, desde su creación. Notaba todo el esfuerzo que realizaba para mantener a los más nuevos casi al margen de todo lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando, pero, según la joven Hansburn, era necesario que ellos no se metieran antes de tiempo. Si pudiera, hubiera sonreído. Por fin podría participar activamente en lo que sea que Onitsed tuviera planeado para su creador.

A una prudente distancia de ahí, Alan observaba el ritual, fascinado. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía algo así, y no sabía si era su imaginación, pero (al menos para él) se sentía un aire místico en el gimnasio del castillo. El espacioso lugar había sido reordenado para dar lugar a todo lo necesario: los aparatos de entrenamiento se encontraban apartados en una de las paredes laterales, en el centro –justo donde Luxiana realizaba todo- se podía apreciar un círculo de fuego azul con dos líneas de velas negras colocadas de tal manera que formaban un segundo y tercer círculos más pequeños –uno dentro del otro-y en el centro del más estrecho una enorme bola de fuego rojo, justo frente a la chica de cabello negro.

-Es…impresionante.-Alan asintió a lo dicho por el pequeño Saúl. No había otra manera de describirlo. Sin embargo, el de ojos verdes tenía la vaga sensación de que ya había presenciado rituales parecidos. No pudo evitar preocuparse un poco, pues Luxiana aún se encontraba debilitada por culpa de la sustancia que la mujerzuela esa le había administrado.

-Según tengo entendido, Amaterasu romperá la barrera molecular que mantiene sellado el poder de la capitana, así podremos comenzar a mover ficha.-Suspiró. Estaba muy preocupado. El plan que la fémina le había dicho era lo más descabellado, loco y suicida que había oído en su vida como Cazador.

-No tengas miedo, Alan. Vivian dice que todo está saliendo bien, que no hay de qué preocuparse.- Le contestó el pequeño, sonriendo un poco y apretando a sus muñecos contra sí. Los dos muñecos del niño estaban "sentados", apoyados en las piernas de su dueño, pero…sus ojos vacíos miraban en otra dirección. Ellos no eran los únicos espectadores del rito. Saúl fingió muy bien no darse cuenta de nada. Alan apenas y pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa. Ninguno de los dos tenía contemplada a esa "plaga" en particular. El más pequeño tragó saliva, asustado. Tanto él como su "hermana" conocían muy bien de lo que eran capaces esos seres, pero Luxiana no decía nada al respecto. Suspiró un poco, odiando de nuevo su "don" tan particular.

Ocultos por la falta de luz, varios pares de ojos observaban -curiosos- el extraño acontecimiento. Susurros inentendibles poco a poco fueron llenando el aire, a medida que los pequeños seres se acercaban más y más, hasta llegar a la línea que separaba a la luz cálida del fuego de la fría oscuridad.

-¿Qué son? ¿Qué son?

-Una cachorrita y una Legendaria…

-También hay un humano-vasija, un mestizo vigilando entre las sombras y un… ¿Qué es esa pequeña criaturita de ahí?

-No lo sé, no lo sé. Pero…huelo su sangre, sangre fresca, tiernita y dulce. El olor es magnífico. Ya me imagino el sabor en mi boca.

-Y el color. No olvides el color.-Las extrañas criaturas , que tenían aspecto de duendes, de diferentes estaturas aunque ninguno superaba los 50 cm de altura, con brazos largos y fuertes pero delgados cuyas manos tenían cuatro dedos nada más; nariz ganchuda y ojos negros; no eran otras más que _Redcaps _(Seres mitológicos pertenecientes al folclore inglés que viven entre Escocia e Inglaterra. Les llaman así porque llevan unas gorras rojas a las que tiñen con la sangre de sus víctimas. Portan garrotes de hierro y es prácticamente imposible huir de ellos)_, _y unos especialmente revoltosos. Al sonido de sus vocecillas –llenas de malicia- la cabeza de la muñeca pelirroja se movió en su dirección, mientras que sus cristalinos orbes azules se volvieron negros.

-Oigan, oigan. Una Bloodlady*.

-Rayos y centellas, mil veces rayos y centellas.-Ante la maldición soltada por uno de los cinco _Redcaps, _–el más pequeño- los otros cuatro lo miraron con fastidio.

-Es una bruja. No podremos jugar con la criaturita.-Los cinco bajaron la mirada, derrotados. Conocían de sobra sus posibilidades.

-Pero…el carmín que portamos aún es reciente. Podemos aguantar siete lunas más.-El segundo más alto levantó su cabeza al recordar que unas horas atrás habían matado a una de las sirvientas, por lo que la sangre de sus gorritos aún estaba fresca.

-Sí, sí. Esperaremos, esperaremos.-Con unas risillas que no auguraban nada bueno, desaparecieron.

_-¿Qué hacen cinco Redcaps en Irlanda?...Esto se vuelve cada vez más problemático. Parece que las cosas seguirán el rumbo que la chica desea. Mientras ese estúpido de Shun no arruine sus planes…más le vale que Tora no reciba ningún daño. Porque no nos quedaremos quietos si eso pasa._

_-Tranquila, Viv. La cachorra sabe lo que hace. Recuerda. La conocemos mejor de lo que se supone que deberíamos conocerla por el tiempo tan…"corto" que ha transcurrido desde que la conocemos.-_El segundo muñeco, también de cabello rojo, contestó con un brillo optimista y divertido en sus ojos.

De repente, la luz que las diferentes llamas emitían se apagó. Un par de aplausos hicieron que la luz eléctrica se encendiera, iluminando mucho mejor toda la estancia.

-Alan…Lee…Saúl, necesito hablar con ustedes tres.- La voz de la chica les llamó la atención. Detrás de Alan y Saúl apareció repentinamente el silencioso Lee.

Al verla bien, Alan se dio cuenta que Luxiana había sufrido un leve cambio. Se acercó a ella, preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has dado cuenta de algo? ¿Te sientes mal?- Ella negó con la cabeza, arreglando levemente su fleco para que cubriera por completo su ojo derecho con algo de vanidad y desdén hacia las preguntas del joven.

-No, no te preocupes por mí. Es sólo que la hora de empezar ha llegado.- Sentenció con firmeza. Una firmeza en su voz desconocida hasta ese momento por cualquiera que no la conociera bien. Una leve brisa envolvió el cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que un aura de tono oscuro la rodeara, cambiando aún más a Luxiana, otorgándole su verdadero aspecto: Los mechones morados de su cabello se fueron oscureciendo, hasta quedar negras totalmente, aumentando un poco el volumen de su cabello, confiriéndole un aspecto más "salvaje" y entre felino y lobuno. Sus ojos también cambiaron. El suave y atrayente color magenta se fue tornando en un violeta que daba la sensación de ser metálico, volviéndolos aún más misteriosos y atrayentes.

Lamentablemente, no fue ese cambio lo que hizo que Alan retrocediera instintivamente, oh, no. Lo que le empujó a alejarse fue la mirada. La Cazadora tenía una mirada depredadora, ansiosa. Sus ojos daban un leve vistazo a todo lo que tenía planeado.

_No puedes aguantar más, ¿eh? Estás ansiosa, desesperada. Llena de ganas de sacar tus afiladas garras y clavar tur mortales colmillos en el cuello más próximo. Ya no lo soportas ¿verdad? El dejar salir tu lado más oculto. Actuar como la amable, divertida, optimista, extrovertida y agradable jovencita que pudiste haber sido pero no eres te tiene al borde de los nervios. Lo que quieres es liberar tu verdadera personalidad, demostrar que más que una domesticada gatita, eres una felina salvaje, peligrosa y una depredadora voraz. Tu mirada me lo dice todo. Ya recuerdo. Recuerdo muy bien cuándo fue la primera y última vez que vi esa mirada en tus ojos: Hace cuatro años, antes de la Tercera Guerra Mundial, en la Masacre de Mayo…y hace tres años, cuando "rescataste" a los ex santos de Athena…Gracias a mi hermano muerto aprendí a confiar en ti, pero…no vale la pena. Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces._

_-_¿Qué tiene planeado, Capitana?-Preguntó en voz alta Lee, sacando bruscamente a Alan de sus pensamientos. Era la primera vez que hablaba en voz alta. Alan le miró como si fuera la primera vez, detallándolo detenidamente, pues él se mostró sin la habitual capucha cubriendo su cabeza. Su cabello era largo, con un flequillo en su frente y de color gris, atado en una coleta baja por unas vendas. Sus ojos eran de un negro apagado, vacío e indiferente, como los de un muñeco. Sus brazos estaban vendados desde las muñecas hasta los codos, y de los codos a los hombros, dejando libres los huesos del codo en sí.

-Primero lo primero, Alan: Tendremos que ir al desierto a buscar a los idiotas, a Shaina, a Mark, a Sam y a Sanosuke. Con o sin Orbes, lo primordial es arrastrarlos de regreso antes de que los Concejales y el Mayor tengan tiempo de darse cuenta de que Amaterasu y las otras dos Legendarias están frente a sus narices, Amaterasu con el lazo completo y las otras dos ya a punto de establecer un verdadero contacto con sus respectivos e ignorantes Portadores. Y también que una de los hijos de Arme Hansburn está infiltrada en "su" "honorable" organización.

-Por eso lo hiciste, ¿no?-Interrumpió el único con ganas de hablar.-Lo de hace cuatro años, cuando los encontraste…-Ella bufó, molesta. Ahora que podía dejar de actuar –puesto que aquellos a quienes necesitaba engañar no estaban-, dio rienda suelta parte de todo lo que tenía acumulado dentro de ella: la frustración, el estrés, la molestia; bajo la forma de su desacostumbrada agresividad.

-Creo que eso lo dejé bastante en claro cuando llegaron a Roxwind por primera vez y les di indicaciones de que fingieran que no me conocían, Alan.-Gruñó aguantando sus ganas de golpearlo. Estaba muy irritada.-No me interrumpas, ¿quieres?- Suspiró, buscando tranquilizarse.- Mientras ellos descansan y se preparan para dar su reporte, yo convenceré a los Concejales y al Mayor de realizar una fiesta por la primera victoria. Una fiesta que será una doble trampa. Les diré que eso atraerá a Chronos, que pareceremos unos idiotas confiados que desvelarán su ubicación y se pondrán a descubierto, bajando la guardia. Trataré de que la planeación dure una semana y media, tiempo suficiente para lo demás: las "búsquedas" restantes y la preparación para la siguiente lucha, antes de que suceda el eclipse solar…-

-Espera, espera, espera. Un momento. Se supone que tenemos sólo dos semanas antes de que el segundo eclipse aparezca.

-¡ALAN! Es obvio que esa información es más falsa que el hipócrita vejete que tenemos por Mayor. El verdadero eclipse es en mes y medio, tenemos tiempo de sobra. Además, mi padre sabía muy bien lo que hacía cuando dejó que eso se filtrara entre las filas de Angus Flickerman.- Casi le gritó, exasperada. Vivian, Lancelot y Saúl observaban las discusiones entretenidos y con gotitas de sudor en sus rostros.

Después, Luxiana se volteó hacia Lee, quien no mostraba nada en su rostro.- Lee, no. Ya es tiempo de que demos a conocer tu verdadero nombre y el de Saúl ante los demás.-Dijo refiriéndose al resto de los Cazadores- Rarana, necesito que vigiles a nuestros tres dirigentes. Dime todo lo que veas, escuches y oigas. No dejes nada fuera de tus reportes. Como decía mi maestro: es en los pequeños e insignificantes detalles donde se pueden encontrar las mejores debilidades de alguien- Rarana asintió, disolviéndose –igual que Shadow Laighner- en la sombra que proyectaba el más pequeño.-Alan, tú, Mark y Sanosuke se encargarán de revelarle la verdad a los demás, sin embargo…dejen fuera de esto a Shun y a Hyoga. Yo me encargaré de ellos.- Sonrió al decir esto.

-Espero que tengas razón, Lux. Porque me parece que no va a ser tan sencillo.

-No te preocupes, Alan. Ellos dos aún no confían en nosotros, así que cambiaré eso. Si todo sale bien, podremos entrenarlos, en secreto, en sus habilidades especiales, que permanecen dormidas y selladas por la bruja de Brigit y el otro anciano. Utilizaremos el método del tanteo.

-Es decir, el acercamiento indirecto, un paso a la vez, ¿eh?- Alan sonrió, entre emocionado y angustiado. Aún tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas no saldrían tan bien como su joven líder esperaba.-En ese caso, mejor alistémonos. Teradie puede llegar en cualquier momento.

-Tienes razón. Por cierto, Tora. Es momento de que comencemos con tú entrenamiento- Saúl…Tora sonrió con emoción. Lo que había estado esperando. Por fin podría volver a ser Tora, el pequeño "demonio". Saúl, el niño acosado y perseguido, sin poder manejar sus habilidades quedaría enterrado. Nunca había existido realmente, excepto por su temor hacia los humanos, pero eso pronto dejaría de ser importante. Su hermana y madre le ayudaría a superar su debilidad y dejaría ir finalmente los fantasmas de su pasado. Dejaría de descontrolarse y lastimar a otros. Se volvería tan poderoso como sólo un Deltha podría serlo. Salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto, llevando consigo a sus leales protectores. Alan se sintió conmovido por la alegría del niño, y también salió del centro de entrenamiento, para prepararse para buscar a sus amigos.

Luxiana quedó sola, repasando todo lo que tenía en su mente.

-_**Estas lista, por lo que veo. Hagámoslo, pequeña. Vayamos a liberar a mis hermanas y a unirlas a sus Portadores.**_

Ella asintió en silencio. No dejaría que las cosas se quedaran como estaban, para nada._ Emmanuel, Nora, Hakuen, Seth. Su muerte no será en vano…mucho menos tu sacrificio, Steve. Mi amado idiota._ Apretó los puños, sacando sus escondidas garras y alargando sus colmillos, sin darse cuenta. El recuerdo del único hombre que logró conquistar su torcido y oscuro corazón que prefirió caer en manos de Chronos en lugar de ella aún le afectaba enormemente, a pesar de que ya había transcurrido un mes. Puede que tuviera que fingir que se sentía atraída por cierto caballero de cabello verde (o más bien, puede que se sintiera levemente atraída por su aura fría y solitaria, aunque se conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que era una atracción basada en el parecido de su personalidad con la de Steve), pero su corazón ya tenía un dueño al que permanecería fiel, para siempre.

Y eso no iba a cambiar. Jamás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Ejem….hola! :D lo sé., lo sé. Soy la peor persona de todo el mundo mundial (¿?) Casi dos años sin actualizar…espero que haya aún personas que lean esto…como sea, no trataré de justificarme, porque sé que algunas de las situaciones que me obligaron a retirarme momentáneamente de la escritura y a dejar abandonados mis fics pueden volver a raptarme, pero trataré de no dejarme vencer._

_En fin…qué opinan? Sé que esta vez sólo me centré en el OC por el que llevo mi Nick, pero ojo: ella NO me representa a mí. Es mi personaje más viejo y querido, pero no deseo que se convierta en una Mary Sue…a las cuales detesto, por cierto y con todo respeto. Digamos que ella fue la base para comenzar a imaginar toooodo mi "mundo" y a escribir, pero ella no es la más importante aquí. También están el resto de mis OC's. Por cierto: quieren que les ponga en este espacio y por capítulo información adicional? Por ejemplo..no sé, información del personaje que pidan (dejaría las opciones por capítulo para que en el siguiente yo les deje al más votado) o información de mi mundo adicional o de mis empolvados proyectos que se forman poco a poco…también contestaría sus dudas (perdonen si no contesté sus reviews anteriores D:) o si piden que ponga algo aquí, no sé…que ustedes pregunten en su review algo a un personaje y que este responda en un MP junto conmigo para que sea un poco más divertido este asunto…sugieran algo, porfavor! _

_Ya saben, sugerencias, comentarios…yo contestaré tan rápido como me sea posible…._

_Cuidense! Saludos!_


End file.
